


No seriously, I'm a girl

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always-a-girl!Stiles, Awkward Derek, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming Out, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Girl!Stiles, Humor, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Oblivious pretty much everyone, Pansexual Character, Past Child Abuse, Sassy Peter, Season/Series 03, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Stackson but not really, Stisaac but not really, The Alpha Pack, Unrequited Love, crossdressing i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s Derek, the alpha, obviously. There’s Erica, she’s the blonde bombshell.  Next to her is Isaac, the blue eyed cherub that can probably cut glass on his cheekbones. Next to him is Scott, the best thing since spray cheese. Behind him is Allison, innocent girl turned evil hunter turned badass huntress pack member. Lydia, we don’t really know what she is, but she’s the strawberry blonde queen of my heart.” Stiles turned and looked for Jackson but she saw that neither him nor his car was there, the asshole. “Jackson seems to have mysteriously vanished, but he’s pretty much a douche bag until you get to know him. I’m Stiles, I posess amazing googlefu powers and make the best cookies.” Scott nodded enthusiastically; she knew there was a reason she loved him. “Last but definitely not least, Peter, without him all of us would be living normal lives!”</p><p>(A story in which Stiles Stilinski is and forever was a girl and how her life changed forever because of werewolves)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BACKSTORY

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: AUGUST 28th 2013 : Hey everyone, I decided to rewrite the first two chapter's because I wasn't happy with them. Don't worry, friday will be a regular update!

Stiles never really planned to be a boy. Yes, that sounds weird out of context but it’s the truth. She never minded that much, mostly because men had much more privileges than women.

The truth was it wasn’t really all that bad. Well, maybe sometimes it was. Like the time Coach Finstock made her have a locker in the boy’s room; that was horrifying to say the least. At the time though, she thought it wasn’t a big deal since she watched porn on a regular bases, shut up she has needs too. She kind of wanted to go back in time and slap herself repeatedly since as soon as she walked in she had to repress the throw up that was threatening to claw out of her throat. So, she had overestimated her capability to withstand seeing penis at every turn, at least she learned her lesson. On the bright side she learned to not blush every freaking second.

(You’re probably wondering how she came to be a boy, so let’s start from the beginning.)

Stiles was born on the snowy day of December 21st 1995 in Mount Sinai Hospital. She came out screaming and only stopped when her mother held her. After five minutes of cooing over their new baby, Sarah and John Stilinski decided to name their baby Guinevere Anastasia Stilinski. (Yes, she knows her initials spell gas, fuck off.)

Gwen was the perfect baby, the worst toddler, and the exhausting kid. She loved her parents with most her heart and hated zucchini with the rest of it. She lived a normal life with her parents and her only ‘uncle’ until she was nine. Her father got a job offer from the sheriff’s department in Beacon Hills, and chose to accept it.

Her, her parents, and her ‘uncle packed up their thing’s from their small apartment and moved across the country to a small town in Northern California. Her ‘uncle’ decided to move in with his family, who coincidentally lived there, so she didn’t get to see him as often. They moved during the summer, and even though Stiles didn’t have many friends, she was going to miss the city.

Then one month before school began the worst thing in her life happened. Her mother was diagnosed with cancer. Gwen didn’t know what kind it was since she was too young, but later she would find out it was leukemia. Her and her father shaved their heads one day to match her mother’s and her mom started crying saying that they were the best husband and daughter a person could ever have.

After that, Stiles stopped wearing girly clothes, and stuck to wearing baggy boy clothes. By then she had only met her father’s coworker’s and had been introduced as his daughter. She refused to be called Gwen by anyone other than her parents, and her ‘uncle’, everyone else was supposed to call her Stiles.

At the end of the summer, Stiles refused to leave her mother alone but she was forced to go and attend the fifth grade. The whole year was of people mistaking she was a boy since she had asked her dad to change the name on the attendances to Stiles instead of Gwen. She was bullied mercilessly by people who said she looked like a girl, which was actually really funny, so they punched her when she laughed.

By the end of Stiles’s school year, her mother was in the hospital all the time. She wasn’t responding to any of the treatments and the doctors had finally said that they couldn’t do anything. Stiles cried until she couldn’t. She spent most of her summer by her mother’s side in the hospital. She absolutory hated seeing her mom so fragile and sickly. It made her sad to see her mom slowly dying.

It was two weeks after the doctors said that her mom couldn’t be saved and Stiles was visiting her mom. Her mother was feeling a little better and they spent the whole day laughing and playing jokes on the nurses.

A month later her mother died quietly without warning in her sleep. The funeral was small and quiet.  It was where she had her first panic attack.

 The year following her mother’s death was hell. She was constantly bullied by her peers, especially by Jackson, the little shit. She hated school and didn’t want to go, but it was better than being at home where her mom wouldn’t be there. Her father would leave empty bottles of liquor and would take any chance for over time at the sheriff’s department. Soon he was nominated to be the Sheriff and was at work more than ever.

Stiles had to take over the chores of the house. Cleaning, laundry, cooking and she had to do it all alone. She learned how to do thing from the internet and everything else she had learned from her mom.

Half way through the year, Stiles was starting to feel depressed. She saw only darkness and unhappiness in her future. That future started to fade when she met Scott McCall. He was the nicest person she had ever met and they instantly became friends. He defended her when people would try to make fun of her and would hang out with her after school. He never asked if she was a girl or a boy so she never thought to tell him.

Her father also got some sense knocked into him, and realized that his eleven year old daughter was taking care of him,

As she grew, she stopped caring about what other people thought about her. If people thought she was weird, she didn’t really care. For example the perfection that is Lydia Martin, the strawberry blonde queen of Stiles’s heart. Stiles approached her at the end of sixth grade, and told Lydia that she liked her clothes. Lydia shot her down, hard. Stiles expected it but she never really tried stopping to get Lydia to go out with her.

She started developing breast in the seventh grade, but wearing loose clothing never showed them. They’re average for someone of her size, a B cup, but unlike the other girls in her grade, she never stuffed her bra.

Stiles could understand why everybody thought she was a guy, she was really tall, she looked like a more feminine looking guy because of her short hair, she was pretty muscular for a girl and her voice was pretty weird. She acted like a guy too since she was growing up with her father and Scott. It probably didn’t help since her father calls her ‘sun’. It was a nickname that was an inside joke between her and her dad; when she was younger she loved being the center of attention, everything had to revolve around her, hence ‘sun’. People probably thought he was saying ‘son’.

Stiles got her period for the first time when she was fourteen. When she had them, she was the antichrist in her father’s eyes. She would have really bad mood swings, and her cramps would hurt so much she couldn’t move or eat without crying. She had to go to the hospital every time she menstruated to get sedated. Ms. McCall, Scott’s mom, would be the nurse that’d help her. She never said if she told Scott or not and Stiles was grateful for that. She asked her father if she could get birth control, the kind that stops your period, and he said no. He changed his mind after the Dirty Dancing Incident. It was the worst period she ever had; she broke ten dishes, baked a three tear cake, at it all in one sitting, watched Dirty Dancing on loop, refusing to go to school, and cried for about three days. The rest of the days were her screaming at her father. After that her dad agreed and they stopped. He still spent about two hours telling her that just because she was on birth control she still couldn’t have sex. The ‘birds and the bees’ talk was one of the most uncomfortable and embarrassing moments of her life; especially since she kept correcting her father on some things.

Stiles wonders what compelled her to go out in the middle of the night and search for a cut in half body with Scott but then she remembers how boring her life was before werewolves. Sometimes she’s thankful, other times when she’s running for her life, or getting beat up by an old man, she wonders why she had to be so impulsive.

It’s kind of funny how even after Scott had enhanced senses he still couldn’t tell she was a girl, but at the same time it was really, really sad. Allison was an absolute sweetheart and Stiles adored her hair and how it was so freaking gorgeous. Allison thought she was a boy too, but it’s not like she knew any better.

But Derek, Derek was where Stiles got really confused. She wondered if he should’ve smelled the womaness on her, apparently not since he kept slamming her into walls and stuff. Shouldn’t have he felt her boobs, because it’s not like you can’t feel them even through all the layers she wore.

Deaton didn’t suspect anything either and Stiles starts to wonder if she should be offended or complimented. She does ask Danny if she’s attractive to gay guy, she’s curious that’s all! It was pretty rude of him to not answer though, he probably learned that from Jackson.

Jackson is in his own category of stupid, because for all the pushing and shoving he does, he completely ignores the squishiness of her chest. Lydia doesn’t care for her at all so it’s not like she would ever notice anyway.

Chris Argent didn’t show a sign of knowing, neither did Kate; Stiles didn’t care for either of them though.

Peter didn’t seem to know, or at least he didn’t show it. He was really creepy for grabbing her wrist and asking if she wanted the bite, but he was dead for the time being so it didn’t matter to her.

Isaac and Boyd didn’t know considering they spent no time with her, but Stiles didn’t have a problem with either of them even though they were acting like douchebags.

Erica pissed Stiles off a lot. Not only was she acting like a total bitch she was acting like she was some sort of cool shit. It was understandable since Stiles knows what it’s liked to be bullied and she knows that Erica had it much worse than her. That still didn’t excuse her for hitting her in the face with a part of her car, and _throwing her into a dumpster_. Stiles felt a strong urge to rip into that bitch. With all the damage her car was taking over the past months, nobody responsible for the damage had been paying for it to be fixed. The mechanic there thought she was weird for coming almost every single week, it doesn’t matter anymore since he’s, you know, dead.

The only person she ever wanted to seriously kill was Gerard Argent. He was honestly the creepiest old man she had ever seen and he could hold a grudge like whoa. She could live with him being that crazy hunter guy that wanted to kill everyone she knew, but he was crossing the line with kidnapping, especially after she was celebrating being a total badass at lacrosse.

She could’ve defended herself, sheriff’s kid hello, but seeing Erica and Boyd strung up made her man up and take the beating so they wouldn’t. She thinks that even if he knew she was a girl, he still would’ve beat the shit out of her.

All of that was over now. Gerard was dead and disposed of, Derek got his shit together and made sure his pack knew their place, and decided to rebuild his house. He also made a treaty with Allison’s dad, promising they wouldn’t hurt anybody unless threatened and Chris wouldn’t hunt them wrongfully; Chris said that he would try to stop hunters from coming in but no promises.

Her father had decided that since they had been growing apart, they would rent a beach house for the summer and try to bond. Stiles missed being girly and dressing up, so she decided to clean out her closet and start showing everybody that, hey she has boobs and stuff.

So as soon a school ended her father and her packed up and left for the ocean. 


	2. SUMMERTIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What and who Stiles did over the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: AUGUST 28TH 2013: THIS HAS BEEN REWRITTEN, I wanted Kyle and Stiles to be more of friends, because it was more realistic than it was before.
> 
>  
> 
> I have had major writers block with this story. I also had a shit ton of tests and kept getting sick. So I am finally getting to this and it will be updated as I write it.
> 
> I have never really wrote smut before so don't judge me too harshly.
> 
> Un'beta'd as usual.

Stiles sat on the hood of her jeep, looking up at the explosions of color in the sky. Kyle’s arm was heavy around her shoulders, but not in a way that was uncomfortable. It was the first time in years that she had been able to see the Fourth of July fireworks since she was a kid. In Beacon Hills they never had them and her father never wanted to take the time to go see them. Kyle had asked if she wanted to see them and she accepted his offer. She turned her gaze away from the sky and onto his face that was being illuminated by the moon and the fireworks. His light brown hair was in a sort of bed head look and his blue eyes shined with excitement. His Captain America tank top hung loosely around his muscled body. He noticed her looking at him and he asked, “What?”

“Nothing, Katie.” She said and laughed when he wrinkled his nose at the nickname.

“Okay.”

~~

Stiles had met Kyle the second day of her and her father’s stay at Sand Dollar beach. He had been teaching surfing lessons and she wanted to give it a try. Of course, she ended up falling on her face and into the ocean, almost spraining her ankle twice. The only good thing that came out of the experience was Kyle asking her out, which she blurted out a “Why?” before saying “Wait, shit, yes!”

The date was awesome, not. She was such an asshole the entire time. He took her out to the beach at night and they walked along the shore, picking shells. The first thing she said when they arrived was, “How cliché is this?” Right after she said it, she wanted to slam her face into the sand, or drown herself. He laughed and took her hand and led them to the shore. They spent the time talking about their lives, hers obviously highly edited.

He was sweet even though she kept making sarcastic comments about his life. He walked her back to her beach house and tried to kiss her goodnight. It didn’t work out the first time; she somehow almost broke his nose. The second time though it worked, and Stiles had to admit, it was a nice first kiss.

Kyle met her father a week later; she invited him over for dinner as a friend in order to avoid her father bringing out his gun, which he brought with him. Kyle was okay with the terms and did his best to get her father to like him. Her father did like him, and said Stiles needed more friends, she tried not to glare at him for that.

Kyle got her a job at the snack bar by pulling a few strings with the owner. She gladly took the job because she needed the money, her Jeep isn’t paying for it’s own gas.

~~

By the time it was the fourth of July, Kyle and her had been dating for a month.

After the fireworks, Stiles brought Kyle back to her beach house. She had asked him if he wanted to ‘seal the deal’ and he laughed and said if she wanted to.

To be honest, they saw each other as more of a friend than lover.

Her father isn’t home so that problem is taken care of; she also bought all of the supplies.

Stiles led Kyle up to her temporary room and began kissing him.

After a while, articles of clothing were gone and Stiles reached over to get the condom.

About a minute later, Stiles was still struggling to open the packet and she threw it down on the bed in frustration. “God damn it, Kyle open the fucking thing.”

He laughed and easily ripped it open. He rolled it on to his penis, and Stiles tried not to look at it like it was an alien.

She laid down on her back and he moved on top of her. Right before he moved to push in, she started to laugh.

“What is it?” He asked confused.

“It tickles!” She giggles and pats him on his shoulder, “Continue.” He pushed in and Stiles let out a sharp, “Fuck, ow.” Kyle looked at her, worried and Stiles gave him a wary smile, “I’m okay. Continue.”

So he does, and it’s weird and uncomfortable. By the time their done, they’re sticky and sweaty and Stiles said, “Well, that happened.”

They cleaned up and sat on the couch in the living room, fully clothed, and watched random movies that were on.

~~

The last week of summer, Stiles brings up a topic that they hadn’t talked about yet, “So we’re not gonna stay together right? Because I think we’ve been more of friends with benefits than boyfriend girlfriend.” Kyle agrees.

She knows that they’re going to keep in touch and they spend the rest of the day doing pretty much nothing.

~~

The drive back to Beacon Hills is nerve wracking for Stiles. She’s going to come back all feminine and girly and she doesn’t want her friends to stop hanging out with her since she’s not a guy anymore. She hopes they’re not that shallow.


	3. Muscle butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after much deliberating with my sister, I have ultimately decided on going a different way than I originally intended with this story. You'll still have Stisaac and Stackson, but not at the level it was before, but sterek is still going on full force. That's all I'll share about the plot, and the relationship tags will be updated as I put up chapters.
> 
> This is un'beta'd please tell me if you see any mistakes.

Stiles woke up to the sound of her alarm on her phone going off, and she immediately regretted choosing the inception theme as it blared on full volume into her ears. She groaned and pulled her pillow around her face to try to block out the noise, it didn’t work. She put her arms underneath her to push herself up and it resembles the cobra stretch she learned in gymnastics class when she was eight. She sits up and cracks her knuckles and reaches for her phone, pulling it forward while being carful of the power cord. She shuts off the alarms she set for six thirty in the morning and looks at a text she received while she was asleep.

The text was from Kyle and it was sent a just an hour ago. Over the summer she learned that he woke up extremely early because he has three younger sisters and they use up all the hot water if he sleeps in. She smiled as she read:

_From: muscle butt_

_I just wanted to wish you luck on your big reveal. If any of your friends are douche bags, just hit me up and I drive three hours just to kick their asses. With love, Kyle_

She chuckled and sent a reply back.

_To: muscle butt_

_Thanks for the luck, I need as much as I can get! As for you kicking their ungrateful asses, I’m flattered but all of my friends are ripped like professional body builders. <3 you back, Stiles._

Stiles puts the phone back on her nightstand and walks so the bathroom. She rigorously brushes her teeth to the point where her gums are bleeding and shucks her clothes off and throws them in the laundry basket to take a shower.

Once she’s done, Stiles wraps her navy towel around her body and walks back to her room, not worried about her dad seeing her since he already left for work.

Stiles took the towel off and threw it on her bed. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a plain cream bra and batman panties. She lazily pulled them on and looked at her red lacey set of lingerie, wondering when she’ll get to use them since she’s no longer having sex with Kyle.

Stiles digs through her drawers, find the clothes she’s going to wear for the day, and puts them on. Today she decided to wear a black v-neck and red skinny jeans with black converse.

 She goes to her vanity she moved from the guest room that was her mom’s. She roughly brushes her hair out, and styles it to as close to perfection she can get. She’s pleased by the fact her hair grew out so fast and now flips up at the end.

Stiles foregoes makeup, not wanting to freak out her friends too much, but puts some chapstick on. She pulls her phone charger out of the outlet and shoves the phone in her back pocket. She walks gracelessly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Stiles quickly pours herself a bowl of milk and honey nut cheerios and eats it in record time. She washes her bowl out and puts it into the dishwasher. As she heads towards the door she takes her phone out of her pocket to check the time which is seven, and see’s another text from Kyle.

_From: muscle butt_

_What am I compared to your friends?_

She contemplates for a moment before writing back:

_To: muscle butt_

_Mashed potatoes and that’s being generous._

He replies quickly with:

_From: muscle butt_

_Wow I’m getting a lot of love today. First Mary drank all the milk and then Alice told me to get a life, and my mother told me to take Mr. Fluff out for a walk when it was clearly Jamie’s turn._

She snorts and says back:

_To: muscle butt_

_Get used to it <3_

Stiles grabs her bag from the foyer and takes her keys off the key rack. She locks the door behind her and walks to her Jeep, getting in and starting it up.

 Stiles asked Scott if he needed a ride to school while he answer no, and explained that he got a motorcycle. It was more convenient that he didn’t need a ride because she wanted to go to coach Finstock and demand to be moved to the girls’ locker room.

Stiles estimated by the time she got to school, the drive took ten minutes; she would have twenty minutes to get everything sorted out with Finstock before she had to get to class.

She hoped none of her friends were at school by the time she arrived because she didn’t have the time to explain to them, and she wanted to wait until lunch to explain it to all of them. It also helped a lot that she had no classes with any of the pack.

She drove into the school parking lot and sighed in relief at the fact none of the pack’s cars where there and the parking lot was practically empty. She parked and turned off her car, but didn’t move to get out.

Stiles took out her phone again to see if Kyle had answer, he did.

_From: muscle butt_

_My offer still stands though_

A warm feeling fills her stomach and she replies back:

_To: muscle butt_

_My knight in shining armor_

She takes a deep breath, grabs her bag from the passenger seat, and opens her door. ‘Well,’ she thinks, ‘here goes nothing.’


	4. Fucking Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REACTION TIME!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was out from 8am until about ten minutes ago.
> 
> This updates every friday and this chapter is un'beta'd so please tell me if there's any mistakes.
> 
> Btw Ms. Blake is in this but as a background character and will never meet Derek (I don't have a problem with her but she's just not important to this story line.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Her life officially sucked. It was like the universe was mocking her.

Stiles got to Coach Finstock’s office and told him that she was indeed a girl and she desperately needed a locker in the girl’s room. Coach, for lack of a better phrase, lost his shit. He didn’t believe her which made them take an awkward walk to the office, and get her file to confirm her womanhood.

After that Coach shied away from her and didn’t talk to her normally. He asked her if she still wanted to be on the lacrosse team and she obviously said yes, just because she was a girl didn’t mean she couldn’t play lacrosse with guys.

Stiles got assigned to a locker in the girl’s room, and was left with five minutes to get across the school to her first period advanced literature class.

All of her teachers this year never had her before, so they didn’t think she was a guy. After each teacher took attendance in her classes everybody kept looking at her.

Third period advanced world history class was hell. She got to class on time, and took one of the seats in the middle of the class. Then _it_ happened; the one thing that no one ever wants to happen to them.

Motherfucking _Greenberg_ hit on her. It was before attendance so he was oblivious to the fact that this was _Stiles_ he was talking to. Unfortunately for Stiles, some of the people in the class had been in some of her previous classes, so they knew who she was. Stiles brushed off his blatant flirting and stared forward trying to ignore him.

Mrs. Blake walked into the classroom and shrugged off her purse. Mrs. Blake is exactly what Stiles thinks the female version of Derek would be like, except with Stiles’s sense of humor. She has long black hair and hazel eyes. Stiles might have a bit of an obsession with her, but c’mon, this lady was crazy beautiful and she loved history as much as Stiles did. Sadly, Mrs. Blake was married to the art teacher in the middle school.

Mrs. Blake started attendance by calling out Abigail Arlington’s name, to which Abigail called out “Please call me Abby!”

She steadily went through the list. She called out, “Joshua Greenberg!”

“You can call me Greenberg.” He said cheekily and wiggled, fucking _wiggled_ his eyebrows at Stiles, and she feels like she’s going to throw up all over Jensen, who was sitting in front of her.

“Stiles Stilinski!” Mrs. Blake’s voice trilled out. She thanks the heavens that she convinced her father to ask the office to change her name on the attendance list.

“Here.” She said half raising half waving her hand.

Next to her Greenberg turned a deep shade of pink which quickly turned green. He whispered a horrified, “Stiles?!”

Stiles glared at him and angrily said, “Next time, try to keep it in your pants. Okay Joshua?”

Greenberg blushed and looked away; he thankfully didn’t look at her the rest of the class.

She completely forgot about Lydia. That statement coming from Stiles would be a shock to the entire school, but in all honestly, it was the truth.

She didn’t ask Scott to find out Lydia’s schedule nor did she hack into the school’s system to find it herself. Stiles realizes now that her actions back then might have been a little stalkerish.

So when she walked into her fifth period advanced math class, she was shocked to see Lydia sitting in the front of the class look perfect as usual. Lydia looked at Stiles, who was frozen in the doorway, with a calculating eye. Stiles could tell when Lydia realized it was her when Lydia’s expression turned from annoyed to surprise to annoyed again.

The cough from behind her shook Stiles out of her stupor and she sat down in the back of the class.

Currently Stiles was walking towards the cafeteria, feeling sick to her stomach. She didn’t want to go and see Scott who most likely will bring out the hurt puppy face and make her heart melt like the sad sap she is.

Stiles got to the doors leading into the cafeteria, and took a deep breath and walked in hesitantly. She suddenly isn’t hungry and stops in the middle of her stride towards the food.

She scans the crowed and she see’s Allison and Lydia sitting at one table. Lydia probably told Allison, she thinks. Stiles looks again and she see’s Erica and Boyd sitting at another. The final table she finds has Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Danny. Stiles blinks and squints at the table, not sure if she’s actually seeing Jackson and Danny sitting with Scott instead of Lydia. Did they break up?

Her feet bring her took the vacant spot across from Scott.

“Hi.” She says calm on the outside, but internally she’s flailing.

He looks up at her with no recognition in his eyes. The whole table looks up at her in confusion.

The first one who realizes who she is, is Danny. His eyes bug out for a second and he says dumbfounded, “Stiles is that you?”

She smiles down at him. “Yeah.”

What Danny says finally penetrates into Scott’s mind and he looks at her with a confused and hurt expression.

“Stiles?!” He practically yells, causing people all around the cafeteria to look at her.

She ducks her head down and blushes furiously as she mumbles, “You didn’t have to announce it to the world.”

Stiles sits down in the seat and slumps even further down when they sit there staring at her. “What?” She snaps at them annoyed.

“You have boobs.” Jackson says incredulously.

 “No shit Sherlock. You want a medal for your astonishing detective skills?” Stiles deadpans.

“Well you didn’t have them before!” He replies.

“Yeah I did. You guys never noticed.” She stares at the table.

They sit in silence until Scott’s asks, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

She looks up at him tiredly and sighs. “You never asked; nobody did. Everyone just assumed.” Scott looks at her guiltily and she quickly says, “It’s okay Scott you didn’t know to ask.”

Scott seems to accept this answer and goes back to chatting with Isaac like everything is normal. She smiles dopily at him, she’s glad to have him as a friend.

“So what did you do over the summer?” Danny asks her. She turns to him and explains briefly what she did and then asks him and Jackson the same.

Across the cafeteria, Erica stares at Stiles in shock. She didn’t know that Stiles was a girl. She looks up at Boyd, “Did you know?”

He shakes his head and says, “No.”

She looks back at Stiles, and takes the brunette in. The clothes Stiles are wearing accent her curves and she looks even better than Erica did when she had a makeover. A wave of envy washes over her and she takes her phone out of her pocket. She angrily texts someone, takes a picture and slams down her phone onto the table. Boyd raises and eyebrow at her and she huffs and crosses her arms.

At the Hale house….

Derek’s phone beeps in his pocket and he pulls it out to see:

_From: Erica_

_Stiles is a girl_

**_Attached Picture_ **

Derek rolls his eyes, not believing what Erica is saying. He opens the picture and sucks in air through his teeth at what he see’s. A girl is standing in front of a seat across from Scott. He zooms in and he can confirm that that is defiantly Stiles. He zooms out again and takes in what she looks like. The black shirt she’s wearing is tight against her skin, but not as tight as the bright orangey-red skinny jeans she’s wearing. Her hair is pulled back into a messy bun, some strands falling around her face.

A surge of anger and jealously over takes Derek. He hates the fact that other people saw her like this, he wanted to take her and make her his. ‘Corse he’s not going to do that since she’s still underage.

Peter walks into the room obnoxiously chewing a granola bar that faintly smells of dirt.

Derek wrinkles his nose and asks, “Why do you even eat those things? They smell like dirt.”

Peter rolls his eyes and says, “It’s healthy, and it tastes better than it smells. What are you looking at?”

Derek hands him the phone. “Did you know that Stiles is a girl?”

Peter looks up at Derek and raises and eyebrow, “You didn’t know that?”

Derek looks at Peter like he’s grown two heads, “You did?! I don’t think anyone else knew.”

Peter laughs and asks, “Do you even know her name?”

“Yeah, Stiles.” Derek says haughtily.

Peter starts to laugh so hard he bends over and puts a hand on his knee to steady himself. “Oh my god Derek, that’s not her real name, you idiot.”

Derek glares at him. “What’s her real name then? I don’t remember her telling you.”

“That’s because she didn’t. I used to be friends with her mother.” Peter explains.

“You didn’t tell me her name.” Derek says impatiently.

“Well that’s not my secret to tell.” Peter smirks and walks out of the room. Derek growls, frustrated, and he hears Peter’s snort from the kitchen. He wished his uncle stayed dead.


	5. Wait, What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is un'beta'd so please tell me if there is any mistakes.   
> This updates on fridays.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Stiles lazily walked to her car, she was worn out from all over her stupid advanced classes. _Why do I have to be so freaking smart_ she wondered.

She unlocked her car and slipped into the driver’s seat, and threw her bag into the back. She screamed when the familiar but defiantly unwelcome and unplanned voice piped up from the passenger seat. “Hi there.”

The older man raises an eyebrow at her reaction while chuckling. Stiles hesitantly moves from where she was pressed up against the driver’s door and rights herself in the seat. She crosses her arms and glares as she says, “I’m not gonna even ask how you got in but, why the fuck are you in my car Peter?”

Peter smiles in a surprisingly un-creepy way and clasps his hands together. “I wanted to see what Derek was freaking out about, and I must say he wasn’t wrong for almost ripping the couch.”

 _How the hell does he know?!_ Stiles thinks.

“Erica texted him.” Peter replies.

“Did I just say that out loud?” Stiles asks sheepishly.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Stiles looks at her hands and asks, “Was he mad ‘cuz I didn’t tell him?”

Peter’s eyes soften and he says, “He wasn’t angry about that.” Stiles looks back up at him, expecting an answer. He ignores the look and changes the topic. “I bet today was fun for you.”

The tension eases as Stiles groans and drops her head in her hands. “It was horrible. Don’t get me started.” She sighs and turns on her car before looking back to Peter. “Do you need me to like… drop you home?”

“Yes that would be nice.” Peter smiles at her, and Stiles sighs internally because the Hale house isn’t on her route home and is a good twenty five minutes drive away.

She buckles her seatbelt and Peter does the same. They drive out of the somewhat empty parking lot and turn left on the main road.

After about five minutes of driving Peter decides to speak up. “Should I call you Gwen now or do you still prefer Guinevere?”

Stiles has a mini heart attack and nearly crashes into a tree, swerving away at the last minute. She glances at Peter and asks incredulously, “How do you know my name?!”

Peter looks at her with a fond smile. “You don’t remember me? I’m hurt.” She glares at him and he says, “You don’t remember Uncle Woof?”

Stiles’s eyes widen and the connection she hadn’t made before clicks. She remembers a young male brunette with ocean blue eyes smiling at her. Her mother introduced him as Uncle Peter, but since she was just learning how to talk she didn’t know how to pronounce anything like that. Later on her mother joked around with Peter calling him Mr. Wolf and Stiles, feeling left out of all the fun, trilled out as she clapped her hands together, “Unca Woof!”

 Peter and her mother laughed at the fact she said woof instead of wolf. Stiles ended up calling Peter that, changing Unca to Uncle, up until her mother died. After her funeral, Peter was rarely around and it hurt Stiles that one of her mother’s closest friends wasn’t in her life anymore. She now realizes it was because the Hales were burned alive and Peter was in a coma.

She stares at Peter in shock until he urgently says, “Eyes on the road!” Her eyes snap back and she maneuvers the car into the correct lane.

Stiles can see the differences in Peter’s face, and it’s weird thinking of Uncle Woof as Derek’s creepy uncle peter.

“What?” Peter’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

“It’s just your so old!” Stiles practically shouts. She side-eyes him and see’s his face practically screams ‘offended’ but she chooses to ignore it and to keep talking. “It’s just weird to think you’re the person that snuck me candy before dinner, but you’re also the person who bit my best friend and turned him into a werewolf. Like, I can’t think of you as the same person who read to me before kissing my head and tucking me in, and the same person who trapped me and my friends in my school while trying to kill us. Oh! That’s so funny, Mr. Woof, and you’re a werewolf! Wait, does that mean my mother knew about the supernatural? Oh my god could you imagine how pissed off my mom would be if she knew you slammed my head into a keyboard?”

Peter visibly winces and admits, “That might have not been my best moment, but in my defense I wasn’t in my right mind.”

Stiles snorts and says, “It’s funny how when we used to watch zombie movies, you said that nobody could come back from the dead, and that it was a stupid idea. Hypocrite much?” Peter smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. They fall into a comfortable silence.

“Oh my God!” Stiles suddenly says.

“What?” Peter asks.

“I saw Uncle Woof’s throat get ripped out!” Stiles says horrified. Peter and her laugh until their wheezing.

They arrive at the beginning of the Hale driveway, and Peter stops her from going up. “I can go from here. Plus, I imagine that you’d rather not talk to Derek yet.”

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot about him.” Stiles says as Peter climbs out of the car. “I’ll see you later?”

Peter turns and says, “Yeah you will. We should totally go shopping.” He winks and gives a half wave. “Bye Stiles.”

She smiles as he leisurely walks up the driveway and turns her car around to face the road.  As she drives off and he’s half way up the driveway she says, knowing that he’ll hear, “Bye Uncle Woof.”


	6. #rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter is shorter than I hoped for, but I've been having really bad headaches this week and my inspiration kinda pooped and exploded, sending all my idea's flying everywhere. So, next week it will be longer and more build up with the Stackson! 
> 
> This chapter is un'beta'd so please tell me if you see any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

  It’s been five days since the first day of school and since this town is fucking weird, everything is back to normal for everybody but the pack or everybody but the scattered pack because that’s just their lives.

Scott, Isaac, Danny, and Jackson are the only ones she ever talks to anymore, which is weird because Danny used to spend most of his time ignoring her, but now if she thinks about it, he might of thought she was hitting on him. It was also weird because she hasn’t really talked to Scott, because he’s off talking with Isaac, and no she’s totally _not_ jealous, shut up. Stiles just wants her best friend back and she might get some pleasure seeing Isaac’s offer to get ice cream rejected, okay so maybe she’s a little bitter, but fuck off she’s allowed to be.

Stiles hasn’t talked to Lydia, Allison, Erica, or Boyd and it’s starting to seem like they’re actively avoiding her, which one is rude, and two is fucking rude. She only really saw Danny the first two days of school and after that he’s been sitting with Lydia, because they’re friends too and she wants to talk to him too apparently. Danny glared at her when she compared it to a divorce, some people just can’t appreciate her humor. Unlike Danny, Peter laughed at her jokes. She’s been texting Peter a lot, and if circumstances were different it might have been alarming. It’s funny how she never noticed Uncle Woof and Peter were the same, but she’s allowed to have some mistakes, right?

Stiles has been thinking about what Peter told her in that very memorable car ride; she mostly thinks about how she’s going to convince him to make up for all her birthdays he’s missed.

So, it’s Saturday night and surprisingly she has plans. Also very surprisingly is the fact that no, her plans were not with Scott; they’re with Jackson of all people. Over the past five days her and Jackson have become close. They have a lot in common so finding something to talk about isn’t as hard since he’s a lot less doucheier than before. One of those things is their love for zombies, and that’s how they’re plans to go see the new zombie move, “Cockney’s vs. Zombies.”

Stiles has been sitting on her desk chair glaring as her dresser for the past half hour deciding what to wear. She’s not exactly sure what’s appropriate to wear because her relationship with Jackson isn’t something she’s defined yet. She knows she doesn’t want to wear sweats and huge boy clothing but she also doesn’t want to wear the really nice day dress. She checks her watch and groans realizing she has twenty minutes before she absolutely has to leave to meet Jackson at the local theater. Yes they are meeting at the theater because THIS ISN’T A DATE, NOPE.

Stiles pushes herself out of her chair and reaches for her sophie shorts but decides to wear leggings instead because the theater is bound to be cold. She grabs a batman t-shirt and a horribly match socks that are defiantly not the same, and quickly changes.

She fixes her hair by using her fingers, and while it ultimately does nothing to change the fact her hair looks like a birds nest, it makes her feel a little bit better. She grabs her wallet and shoves it into her pocket as she takes her phone to send a quick text to Peter.

 _To: Uncle Woof_ (She debated to switch it to Creepy Uncle Peter, but she felt a little weirded out, so no.)

_I’m going to the movies don’t expect me to answer_

She tripped _very_ gracefully, thank you very much, down the stairs. She grabbed a random pair of sneakers and her keys, deciding to bring a sweater just in case. Her phone blared out, “Hungry Like the Wolf.” She opens it and see’s that Peter disregarded her message and texted her.

_From: Uncle Woof_

_Scott and Isaac are having a sleepover_ ‘Of course,” Stiles thought. It’s weird that Peter knows though, and since she thinks Peter wouldn’t stalk Scott, maybe Derek told him.

_Who are you going with?_

Stiles sighed and sent a reply before turning off her phone.

_To: Uncle Woof_

_Jackson, and NO IT IS NOT A DATE_

Stiles locked the door behind her and walked out to the sexiest most abused car in Beacon Hills. This was going to be awkward. 


	7. Drama Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter! Unfortunately, it is much shorter than I had hoped for. I was really rushing to write this because I didn't already have this written and this weeks been kind of hectic. My family is coming to visit me and so I have to get ready for that, and my close friend is moving to china on Sunday so we threw a party for her today, well err, yesterday. My family will be leaving on Tuesday, and I already have then next chapter planned out, and it will be at least 1,000 words. 
> 
> This still updates every Friday, and it's also un'beta'd so please tell me if there's any mistakes.
> 
> I chose to be evil and not continue it from Stiles pov so you'll have to wait until next week for the dreaded not date with Jackson!
> 
> I also chose to make Erica a bitch in this, sorry if that makes you upset.
> 
> Also, it was pointed out to me that even with really loose shirts C cups can still be seen, so I changed it to B. Considering I have no experience in that department because I am pretty much flat chested, I really appreciate the feed back.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I am currently avoiding my family because I got a wave of writing mojo and I wanted to write the next chapter. All I will say about it is that it is over 1,000 words!

Melissa is searching through her purse for her car keys when Scott runs down the stairs and asks, “Can Isaac sleep over?”

“Isaac?”

“Yeah, you know Isaac, my best friend.”

Melissa wonders when Isaac changed from Derek’s asshole beta, to _my best friend_.  She also wonders what Stiles must be to her son now considering she hasn’t seen the girl in a while.

“Where’s Stiles? You two haven’t been hanging with each other lately.”

Scott scratches behind his ear. “I don’t really know. I guess I didn’t think about it.” He forms a hurt puppy sort of face and Melissa almost feels bad for bringing it up. “Did you know that Stiles is a girl?”

“Yes Scott.” Melissa replies, smiling. “I was the one who had to sedate her when she was on her period.”

A look of confusion crosses Scott’s face and he starts to say, “Wait, what-,” Before he’s cut off by his mother.

“I have to go to work Scott, I’ll tell you later.” There was a good chance that they’d both forget though.

“So can Isaac come?” Scott asks with begging eyes.

“Yes, just don’t stay up too late!” Melissa calls out as she walks out the door.

Scott lets out a whoop and runs back up the stairs to call Isaac.

~~

Derek walks back into the living room and is greeted by Peter saying, “When did you turn into a mother hen?”

Derek glares at Peter, “I am not a mother hen.”

“Oh, so the fact that you made sure Isaac packed everything he needed, made sure he had your number, and hugged him goodbye while saying “Be safe” doesn’t seem motherly to you?” Peter asks sarcastically.

“Shut up.” Derek sits down on a chair and crosses his arms.

Peter’s face softens and his smile is sincere, and it reminds Derek of a time before he went crazy. “It’s okay to show affection.”

“Yeah maybe then Stiles will fall madly in love with you.” Erica says while barging into the room from the kitchen with Boyd, where they were not-so-secretly sucking face. She ungracefully plops down onto the couch, Boyd following her with a little more grace.

Derek’s about to say something that he’ll probably regret when he’s cut off by Peter saying, “Yeah it might be a little late with that.”

Derek looks at Peter with narrowed eyes. “Why is that?”

Peter sits down on the arm of the couch next to Erica and clasps his hands. “Well…” He draws out. “Stiles might be on a date with Jackson.”

Derek unintentionally lets a growl slip out, and he’s 95% sure his eyes just flashed red.

Peter holds up his hands and says, “I said might!”

“And you know this how?” Derek asks through gritted teeth.

Peter’s smile turns mischievous and Derek remembers why this person isn’t the uncle he once knew. “She texted me.”

“You text Stiles.” Boyd deadpans.

“Well considering that’s not a question, I don’t feel obligated to answer that.” Peter replies.

“I don’t understand why everybody’s freaking out about Stiles now. I mean she’s still the same annoying freak! Just because she has boobs and a vagina now doesn’t change the fact that she’s a little sarcastic shit.” Erica complains.

Derek growls at her, “She’s not annoying.”

“Says the guy who wants to get in her pants.” Peter sassily replies. Suddenly, Derek doesn’t see a reason not to rip his uncle in half.

“You know,” Boyd starts while placing a gentle hand on his girlfriend’s knee. “She didn’t just get girl parts, she’s always had them.”

Derek’s thankful that he has at least two people in his pack that don’t make him want to rip off his ears.

“Why Jackson though?” Erica asks. “He’s bullied her since they were kids.”

“Well Jackson is pretty bad at showing affection.” Boyd reasons.

“Jackson doesn’t know how to show his feeling well, and since Lydia stomped on his heart in cute little four inch heels, I think somebody has to be there to help him heal.” Peter says. Derek raises and eyebrow and Peter says, “Stiles’s words not mine.”

Derek realizes he might have waited to late to make a move on Stiles, and it was totally his fault for thinking that she’d stay single until he was ready.

He faintly realizes Erica is saying something, but he’s too tired to care. He gets up and doesn’t say, “I’m going to bed.” He just walks up stairs and goes into his room. He might have slammed the door harder than he needed to, and he hears Peter say, “Drama Queen,” but honestly he’s too tired to care.

He sheds his clothes until he’s in his boxers. Derek goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth and uses the toilet. He walks over to his bed and slams face first onto the mattress.

He feels a slight breeze on his back and he wants to move under the blanket, but his body isn’t cooperating. His thoughts start to drift.

It’s when he starts to imagine Stiles and Jackson’s wedding and what their children would look like he decides to move under the blankets. The last thing he feels before he eventually falls into a deep dreamless sleep is the painful aching of his heart. 


	8. Theater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The not-date has arrived, and because you guys are so awesome at the ends notes is a sneak peak for next weeks chapter!
> 
> This story is un'beta'd so please tell me if there are any mistakes.

Jackson’s arm is around her shoulders. _JACKSONS ARM IS AROUND HER SHOULDERS._

HE PUT HIS ARM AROUND HER SHOULDERS WITH A TOTALLY CLICHÉ YAWN.

 _Oh god_ , Stiles thought, _this not-date is a_ real _date. OH MY GOD. I’M ON A DATE WITH JACKSON._

All things considering, that wasn’t a bad thing. She also might have leaned into it.

~

They left the theater and headed towards the ice cream shop two blocks away. The movie, as she expected, was horrible, but it wasn’t like she was paying attention; not with Jackson’s body heat making her really warm. She’ll have to ask Peter if werewolves run hotter than regular people.

They were holding hands as they slowly walked down the street, the silence between them wasn’t awkward, and it was kind of nice.

Stiles looked up at Jackson, who’s a good three inches taller than her, and wondered why she was even okay with this. This guy has been bullying her for the entire time span she knew him, and yet they went on a date, and they’re holding hands. She knows that he’s pretty bad at showing how he really feels, acting like an asscrack instead of telling people how is feelings, because he’s scared to be rejected. And speaking from a lot of experience, Stiles knows what it’s like to be rejected, and it’s not fun.

She wonders how long this _thing_ was going to last. She really doesn’t picture herself getting married to him, but hey, her parents originally hated each other when they first met, and they were the happiest couple she knew.

She might also be a rebound, she might be easy, but she’s not _that_ easy. Maybe after like two weeks she’ll let him have rebound sex with her. Don’t judge. She likes sex. So what?

Jackson awkwardly breaking the silence with, “So um,” interrupts her thoughts.

Stiles feels the tension in his body skyrocket because he’s starting to squeeze her hand and, _OW,_ werewolf strength, that hurts like a bitch.

 _Okay,_ She thinks. _Got to make small talk, no big deal, everybody does it._

“Why’d you want to date me? Since you like, you know, bullied me.” Shit, that’s not what she wanted to say.

“I…uh” Jackson begins, “I kind of always liked you? I didn’t really know how to deal with it back then.”

She’s about to ask why, since it wasn’t the least bit hard when he asked her yesterday, but then she remembers that everybody thought she was a guy, and Jackson bullied her because he was scared to be gay.

 _Oh shit._ She internally freaks the fuck out. _Why do I have to be so bad at small talk?_

“Oh…um…I really don’t know what to say, and I’m kind of freaking out here!” The last few words are said in a really high-pitched screeching that causes Jackson to wince, and God damn it; she’s hurting her not-not-date’s eardrums. “Shit sorry!”

Jackson smiles and shrugs, “It’s okay.”

Stiles can feel her cheeks heating and she was always one to blush excessively so she’s guessing she probably looks like a pomegranate, or maybe a tomato if she’s lucky.

They reach the ice cream shop and they’re just about to go inside when she spots Allison and Lydia sitting at a table. This wouldn’t be _that_ much of a problem if it weren’t for the _very_ heated looks they were giving each other. They looked like they were ready to have sex right there in the middle of _Good Old’ Jon’s Ice Cream Shop_. She didn’t know that they swung that way, not that she has a problem with it. And if Scott sill expected to get back together with Allison, well, let’s just say that it’s going to _significantly_ harder. She’s pretty sure Lydia would be there ready to beat the crap out of him with her four hundred dollar four inch heels.

Stiles thinks if she were in Jackson’s position, she wouldn’t like to see her ex having severe eye sex with another person. So she decides she needs to think quick on her feet and distract him, and take him away from the place.

Of course the first thing that comes into her mind is to knock him out, drag him by his legs, and stuff him into her trunk.

_Yeah, that’s defiantly not going to work._

Her mind is going a mile a minute and she’s starting to get nervous, and now she’s thinking that Jackson will be able to smell the sweat prying out through her pores.

_Oh god, THINK!_

She stops and ground her body, which causes Jackson to stop short. He’s opening his mouth as if to ask a question, but she stops him by slamming her lips to his.

The kiss is horrible. It’s wet and his mouth his somewhat open and hers is closed. It takes Jackson a few seconds before he takes control of the kiss and the gross kiss turns into something freaking awesome.

They sit there for a minute or two sucking face before Jackson breaks it off. Stiles is panting and she stares up into his eyes which look a little too blue. Her cheeks heat again and she sucks in a breath when she see’s his eyes dilate a bit.

“Oh…um…wow.” She says breathily. She grabs his hand and they practically run back to their cars.

~~

Making out with Jackson in the backseat of his porches was something Stiles never imagined herself doing. But she also never saw herself running for her life a good portion of junior year, or getting beat up by a crazy old man.

Stiles woke up the next morning feeling a slight buzz in her fingertips, smiling remembering the night before.

She reaches over to her nightstand and checks the time on her phone; it’s 10:30.

She see’s the string of texts Kyle had sent her the night before after she told him what happened.

_From: Kylie_

_WHAT_

_From: Kylie_

_WHAT’S GOING ON STILES OMG I CANT TAKE THIS_

_From: Kylie_

_STILES DO YOU LIKE HIM I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WASN’T A DATE_

_From: Kylie_

_I JUST STEPPED IN DOG SHIT OMG STILES ANSWER_

_From: Kylie_

_ARE YOU DEAD_

Stiles laughed and sent a text back.

_To; Kylie_

_I thought it wasn’t a date, but it was, he’s a little emotionally retarded, you totally deserved that, and no I fell asleep._

Yawning she get’s up and stretches her legs, causing her to groan a little. After brushing her teeth, going to the bathroom, and taking a shower she walks back into her room an hour later. She sends a quick text to Peter, telling him she’s leaving to go pick him up for their shopping date, and opens up the new text from Kyle.

_From: Kylie_

_ASDFGHJKL:_

She walks down the stairs and sees her Dad sitting at the kitchen table. “Hey Dad.”

He looks up from his newspaper and says, “Hi. Where you going?”

“I’m going shopping with a friend.” Stiles replies. She thinks that her Dad wouldn’t take it well to know she’s going shopping with a man at least twice her age.

“Okay, have fun.” He says before looking back down at his paper.

Stiles opens the door and says, “Love you!” before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

~

The drive to the Hale house isn’t all that bad. Stiles spends the time listening to old boy bands she used to adore and she might have screamed the lyrics to “It’s Gonna Be Me” so loud wit her windows rolled down that the cars next to her gave her strange looks.

Stiles drives up the long ass dirt road leading to the house and nearly crashes her car several times. Her car stops next to Derek’s sexy beast of a car, and she turns off the ignition. She opens her door and hops out of the car, taking in a deep breath of the fresh musky air. She slams her car door, walks to the deep red front door, and rings the doorbell.

The person who opens the door isn’t who she wanted to and they stand there staring at each other. The tension in the air is so thick that she feels like it’s suffocating her.

Stiles is the one who breaks the silence with, “Where’s Peter?”

Derek stands there gaping for a few second, opens his mouth, and then closes it. She raises an eyebrow and he stutters out, “You…um…have…uh…boobs.”

Stiles’s eyes narrow, “If my hand wouldn’t brake, I’d slap you.”

Derek was about to say something, but he was pushed aside by Peter. “Hello Stiles, sorry to keep you waiting I was in the bathroom. I see Derek has kept you company.” The way he said it mixed with the wide smirk on his face made Stiles feel like it was set up.

“You bet.” She replies hesitantly.

“Goodbye Derek!” Peter cheerfully said as he slammed the door in his nephew’s shocked face.

Stiles smiled and held out he elbow, “Shall we?”

Peter hooked his arm through hers and cockily said, “We shall.”

Stiles led him to her car and she opened the passenger door for him with a, “Madam.”

Peter shot her a glare and climbed inside, slamming the door behind him.

Stiles chuckled as she skipped towards the other side of her battered up Jeep. The door groaned as she wrenched it open and sat inside the drivers seat.

After turning on the ignition, they drove down the long bumpy driveway and into the street, leaving Derek back pressed against the door face palming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac sat outside the McCall house fighting the urge to jump up and down in excitement. He’s debating whether to ring the doorbell again when the door flies open and Scott’s standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.
> 
> Oh god he’s smiling at me! Isaac internally flailed a bit.
> 
> “Hi Isaac!” Scott practically shouts as he grabs Isaac’s wrist and pulls him inside, shutting the door behind them.
> 
> “Hi Scott!” Isaac replies back with the same enthusiasm. 
> 
> To be continued....


	9. I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't even realize how long this chapter was. It's not as long as the last one was, just like two hundred words lower.  
> Anyway, I was thinking I might re-write the first chapter because it's not as well written as I want it to be, but I'll only do it if you guys want me to.
> 
> Also I have an idea about bringing up the topic of Scott's dad, and having him show up some point in the story. I know that it was originally going to be about Stiles and her being a girl, but I decided to have conflicts between other characters like Lydia and Allison, and Isaac and Scott. 
> 
> I was also told this story was offensive because Stiles kept insisting that she was a girl because of her vagina and I totally didn't mean it to come off the way that it did. I don't think if you are born a girl that it means you have to identify as a girl, you can be anything you want. It was just the way I wrote the character.
> 
> This chapter is un'beta'd so please tell me if there's any mistakes.

Isaac sat outside the McCall house fighting the urge to jump up and down in excitement. He’s debating whether to ring the doorbell again when the door flies open and Scott’s standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

 _Oh god he’s smiling at me!_ Isaac internally flailed a bit.

“Hi Isaac!” Scott practically shouted as he grabbed Isaac’s wrist and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them.

“Hi Scott!” Isaac replied back with the same enthusiasm.

“Video games?” Scott tossed Isaac the controller and he easily caught it.

“Hell Yeah! Are we going to play Mario cart?”

“Sure.”

Two hours later it was nine pm and the two friends were starting to get hungry.

“Man, I can’t believe that I don’t have any food left. Where the hell did it all go?” Scott ran a hand through it hair, and looked up at Isaac.

Isaac shrugged and said, “I don’t see why we can’t go to the store. Derek let me use the Toyota.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Scott smiled and they walked out of the house and into the car.

On the way to the local food store they sang along to bad songs on the radio.

They searched through the isles, talking about lacrosse and how they thought tryouts were going to go.

They were pushing each other playfully, their cart filled with junk food, when a cooing stopped them and made them look up.

Mrs. Cunningham, the seventy year old woman who owned the flower shop down the street, was stopped in front on them holding a basket in one hand, the other one on her cheek. She smiled at them and tucked a strand of her grayish white hair behind her ear.

“Well aren’t you two adorable!” She cheekily said and smiled brightly at them. “What a fine young couple you are!”

Isaac flushed bright red and he stammered as he tried to correct her, “U-Um actually-”

“Thank you.” Scott smiled back at her, cutting off Isaac. Isaac’s eyes widened and he stared at Scott, shocked.

Mrs. Cunningham picked an item off the shelf and waved at them as she turned away, “Goodbye boys, have a good night!”

They stood there in the same position they were when the old woman stopped them; Isaac bend down in a standing/kneeling position with one of Scotts arm wrapped around his waist, the other arm on the cart.

The silence between them was beginning to get _very_ awkward and Isaac’s knees were starting to hurt so he broke the silence with an awkward, “Um…”

“Sorry.” Scott said, quickly pulling his arm from the other’s waist as if he was burned. “I didn’t... I just…I was surprised. Sorry.”

Isaac got up and blushed slightly, and pretended not to notice Scott following it down to his collarbone.

 _Damn it,_ Isaac thought, _why didn’t I wear my scarf?_

“It’s okay. It didn’t mean anything.” Isaac internally winced because that wasn’t what he meant to say that, and it came out harsher than he expected.

 _Oh my god_ , he wanted to face palm so badly right now, _why can’t I just shut up?!_

“Yeah.” Scott said and shopped the rest of the time in silence.

After they got in the car and drove back to Scott’s house things went back to normal, but there was still tension left.

**

_Isaac sat at the dinner table, arms reaching out to get the food from the center onto his plate. He was too short, especially for his age of thirteen, so he had to reach really far to get it. His arm knocked over his glass of water, causing it to spill all over the wooden table. Isaac sucked in a breath and slowly put down the spoon and pulled his arm back._

_“Isaac.” His father’s tone was cold and sharp. Isaac could feel his fathers eyes on him and he shut his own and breathed in a shaky breath._

_“Dad?” he replied softly and flinched back when his father slammed his own glass onto the table._

_“The table is ruined!” His fathers voice boomed, “You’re mother loved this table.”_

_“I know.” Isaac cried. “I’m sorry.”_

_“You know what this means right?” His father’s voice filled with malice. “I’m going to have to punish you.”_

_His father’s big hand wrapped around his bony arm and tugged him up. His father dragged him behind as he walked toward the door to the basement. The door slammed open and the frame cracked a bit before Isaacs father pushed him down the stairs with so much force that Isaac’s arm snapped._

_He cried out and began to cry, cradling his arm. His father yanked him up by the injured arm, causing Isaac to scream. His father grabbed his face with his hand and smushed his face with the tight grip. His father brought his lips to Isaac’s ear and harshly yelled, “Lahey men don’t cry!”_

_His father pushed him onto the ground again as he opened the locks on the freezer. “No, Dad, please. Please! I’m sorry! PLEASE!”_

_His father ignored his begging and lifted him up and roughly threw him into the freezer. As he shut the lid he said, “This is for your own good.”_

_Isaac clawed at the sides and screamed. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe!_

“Isaac. Isaac! Wake up!” Scott yelled as he shook Isaacs shoulder. Isaac was still screaming and he tossed and turned. “ISAAC!”

Isaac’s eyes flew open, and he gasped for air. His heartbeat began to slow down once he realized he was dreaming. As his breathing evened out he vaguely registered that he was crying. Scott put his hand back on Isaac’s shoulder and Isaac flinched remembering his father’s words.

_Lahey me don’t cry._

“Isaac.” Scott’s voice was soft and it made Isaac calm down even more, but the tears still slid down his face. “Are you okay?”

Isaac started to nod but his voice betrayed him before he could. “I’m not.”

Scott shot him a sad smile and wrapped his arms around him, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Isaac looked up into Scott’s brown eyes and wanted to, he really did want to, he trusted Scott, but he couldn’t; not right now. “No.”

Scott nodded in understanding and began to run his fingers through Isaac’s blonde hair.

Isaac eyelids began to droop and exhaustion was threatening to pull him under. “I don’t want to sleep.” He said his voice full of fear. “I don’t want to see my dad.”

Scott pressed his lips to the side of Isaacs’s head, something he would freak out about if he wasn’t so tired, and whispered, “I won’t let him touch you. I promise.”

Isaac faintly smiled and let his eyes shut and fall into sleep. He dreamed of running in the forest, Scott by his side.  They howled to the moon in harmony.


	10. Shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: AUGUST 28th 2013 : Hey everyone, I decided to rewrite the first two chapter's because I wasn't happy with them. I suggest you read them because they are very different. Don't worry, friday will be a regular update!
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys! I know that it's thursday but I might not have time to get this up tomorrow so I thought I'd do it today. Anyways, my school year is beginning to start so I might not update only on fridays, but there will be an update every week. I am also incorporating season three things! Not the darach, and the alpha pack wont try to kill everyone, they're there for discipline. 
> 
> This is un'beta'd please tell me if you see any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you have any questions, ask me here or on my tumblr, lunar-lux.tumblr.com.

“So.” Peter drawled. “By the way you smell I’m guessing that it wasn’t so not-date as you said it was.”

Stiles glared at him and held up a flannel shirt and ask, “What’s your size, like XXXL?”

“Wow, are you calling me fat?” Peter huffed and grabbed the shirt in large.

Stiles chuckled and walked towards the dressing rooms, not making sure Peter was following her. “You know I love you just the way you are, darling.”

Stiles walked into the dressing room and pulled the curtain to cover her while she changed. Peter waited patiently outside, but still nagged her with questions.

“You still never answered me. Did you get laid?” Peter asked as he crossed his legs.

“I think its scary how invested you are in my love life.” Stiles called out as she struggled to get the skinny jeans on.

“Still didn’t answer my question.” Peter sing-songed as he pulled out his phone to see who texted him. It was Derek, asking if Peter could pick up supplies for dinner. “Hey can we stop by the supermarket?”

“Yeah, I have to get some stuff myself.” Stiles said as she swiped the curtain to the side. She was in dark blue skinny jeans, and a purple t-shirt that said _that was sarcasm_. She was standing without shoes so Peter could see her socks that had a bunch of wolves on them.

“Really? Wolf socks.” Peter eyed her and looking up from texting Derek for the grocery list.

“Yes wolf socks. Should I buy this, yay or nay?” Stiles huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

“I like it, it fits you.” Peter said finishing his text to Derek and stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

“Kay, I think I’ll get it.” Stiles smiled as she pulled the curtain closed.

~~

They drove in silence for approximately point two seconds before Peter asked, “So are you and Jackson a thing?” 

Stiles sighed and glared at him, “You waited until I couldn’t get away to ask didn’t you?”

“Don’t try to avoid the question! Answer it.” By the mischievous grin Peter shot her, Stiles could tell that, yes he did it on purpose.

“You little shit.” She said under her breath and Peter’s face morphed into one of his perfected offended faces; she snickered. Stiles ran her free hand through her hair and the other one gripped the steering wheel a bit to hard. “I don’t really know. We really didn’t state that yeah we’re dating now or something.”

“Was he using you as a rebound?” Peter asked.

“I hope not.” Stiles sighed and dropped the hand that was in her hair onto the steering wheel. Peter’s expression softened and she smiled warily at him.

“If he hurts you I can rip his dick off.”

Stiles let out a bark of laughter and grinned as she said, “Nah, Jackson’s my friend, he wouldn’t be an ass about it.”

Peter nodded and then asked, “Why did you smell like Jackson mauled you?”

Stiles’s cheeks tinged pink and she quietly said, “He pretty much did.”

“Is he a good kisser?” Peter asked as ignored his phone buzzing in his pocket.

“Oh my god.” Stiles groaned as she rested her head on the steering wheel.  After a few seconds she perked up and narrowed her eyes at him. “Why do you want to know?”

Peter looked away innocently and said, “For reasons.”

Her eyes narrowed even further, “What probably horrifyingly creepy reason?”

“Science reasons.” Peter smiled wickedly as he looked her in the eyes. She was the one that broke the eye contact because she had to look at the road, because of driving safety. She did side eye him though and he had a suspicious smile on his face; he was still staring at her.

She broke the silence after a minute when she said, “Really good. A for skill and A+ for effort.”

Peter nodded and he seemed to be silently cataloging it into his brain. “Wait,” he said as he looked at her again. “Was he your first kiss?”

Stiles laughed and laughed for so long that by the time she could properly breathe again they arrived at the supermarket. She hopped out of the car as she breathily said, “No Peter, he is far from my first.”

Peter looked at her with narrow eyes as they entered the Stop and Shop, “Are you even a virgin?”

“How did we go from first kisses to virginity? What the hell’s wrong with you?” Stiles asked.

“A lot of things. Just answer the damn question already!” Peter knocked their shoulders together.

“Geez., alright.” Stiles blushed as she picked up two hand held baskets and handed one to Peter. “No.”

Peter’s eyes widened, “Since when?”

“Why do you care?” Stiles glanced at him.

“Tell me.” Peter dragged out the ‘e’ and ignored her question.

“Over the summer. I had a boyfriend, we’re not together anymore, but we text and Skype and stuff.”

“Did he hurt you? I’ll rip out his spleen.” Peter said as he examined a cucumber.

“Oh my god no, we decided long distance never ends well when your in high school. Plus he’s a really nice friend.” Stiles said and she took a bunch of fruit and placed it in her basket.

“Okay.” Peter said suspiciously and Stiles internally decided that she was never going to let Kyle visit her and she’d have to drive to his house. They walked through the store and steadily their baskets filled up.

Peter’s phone kept buzzing and Stiles commanded, “Answer your damn phone Peter! It’s starting to annoy me.”

“Huh, what?” Peter looked up from the lettuces and looked down at his pocket, “I didn’t notice it.”

Stiles muttered something about him being old and he glared at her as he picked up. “Hello?”

Derek’s panicked voice was on the other line, “A pack of alpha’s, of _alpha’s_ peter, came and took Boyd. Why didn’t you answer your phone? I thought they got you too!”

Peter contemplated how it pissed off Derek would be if he said he was talking about Stiles’s love life instead of answering. “I was shopping with Stiles, sorry I didn’t know it’d be important.”

“HOW WOULD YOU HAVE KNOWN IF IT WAS IMPORTANT IF YOU DIDN’T PICK UP!?” Derek shouted into the phone.

“Hey! Don’t yell at me!” Peter sassily replied.

“I am KIND OF FREAKING OUT HERE.” Derek yelled even louder.

“Calm down, you're overreacting.”Peter picked up two bags of chips and looked at Stiles, silently asking her to choose. She chose the Doritos, so he put the other one back.

“Calm down? CALM DOWN? BOYD IS GOING TO DIE.” Derek’s voice cracked on the last word and he started to hyperventilate.

“If you don’t stop yelling he just might.” Peter muttered.

“WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?” Derek cried into the phone.

“What did they say?” Peter asked as he dragged a hand down his face and led Stiles to the check out counter.

“He said we have until seven to find them or Boyd dies.” Peter isn’t going to even ask what their names were; Derek probably spent the whole time peeing himself. Peter checks the time; it’s five.

“Okay we’ll come over as soon as possible. Call the others to come and calm the fuck down. Okay?” Peter said as he swiped his credit card.

“Okay.” Derek said breathily. He didn’t say goodbye and just hung up the phone.

Peter looked at his phone and said, “Rude.” Before shoving it into his pocket.

Stiles and him put all the grocery’s into the trunk and got into the jeep. “Go to your house first.” Peter said as she turned her key, turning on the car.

“What happened?” Stiles asked shooting a worried look at Peter.

“A pack of alpha’s came and took Boyd. We have until seven to find them or Boyd dies.” Peter said calmly.

“A pack of alpha’s? That exists? Why’d they come here?”

“They usually come when the alpha of the local pack changes. They come to make sure the pack is stable.” Peter said as he texted Derek back who was constantly texting him in caps lock.

“Oh.” Stiles said quietly. “Is Boyd gonna die?”

“Let’s hope not.” Peter shot her a reassuring smile.


	11. The Alpha Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I didn't really expect this fic to get this many views. I just wanted to let you know I love and appreciate all of you lil nuggets out there! 
> 
> This fic is literally my baby now, I have so many plans for it and it's not even half way done. I decided after a long argument with my sister that I will add in the darach, but it wont be Jennifer Blake. 
> 
> When I am done writing this fic, which will hopefully be in a few months, updates will be twice a week maybe even three times, depending on the length and how many chapters I have. So far I have six chapters ready to go, and I am in the middle of writing the seventh one. From now on my updates will either be on thursday, friday, or saturday depending on how much work my teachers decide to bury me in. 
> 
> By the way if you didn't already see/read, I rewrote my first two chapters and I highly recommend you read them because the dynamic between Kyle and Stiles is different and a lot of the 1st chapter is about Stiles's childhood. 
> 
> Towards the end of this story there will be more time skips, so I wanted to know once we reach that point if you guys would like if I wrote short snippets of what happened between those skips. 
> 
> Also, you can give me a prompt either here or my tumblr and I can gift it to you or dedicate it if you don't have an account.
> 
> So that's all I have to say, sorry for blabbering!
> 
> This chapter is un'beta'd please tell me if you see any mistakes!
> 
> Any questions you have either ask me here or on my tumblr: lunar-lux.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

As they drove up the dirt path Stiles asked, “Can you keep me and Jackson on the down low, because I don’t want Derek shitting a brick or something.”

Peter glanced at her and smiled, “Sure, my scent has covered his mostly.”

Stiles cursed as she swerved to avoid hitting a tree, “One day I’m gonna hit one of these god damn trees and I’m gonna make you pay for the damage.” Peter chuckled and he went back to texting Derek.

~~

Once they entered the house, they were greeted with Allison arguing with Derek.

“Me and my dad will go and get him back, it’s easy Derek, just leave it to the hunters.” Allison’s irritated voice bounced off the walls.

“No! He told me that the pack has to come, and I’m pretty sure if I let hunters go they’ll kill him.” Derek growled back in frustration.

“If we go in, we’ll kill them and-.”

Allison’s cut off by Peter and Stiles walking into the room. “Nobody’s gonna kill anyone.” Peter said calmly as he easily holds the bags of clothing he’s bought. Stiles on the other hand is struggling to hold all of the grocery’s since the pack eat like, heh, animals.

“Then what do you propose we do?” Erica snarled at him, trying to lunge forward as Scott and Isaac held her down.

“I’ll answer that in a bit. First, I’m putting my new clothes away. Second,” Peter said as he turned to Stiles. “Can you put the groceries away?”

“I can,” Stiles said as she tried to not fall over. “I just need a little help.”

Derek walked forward without being asked and takes most of the bags from Stiles.

“Thanks Derek. Glad to see you putting your wolfy powers to good use.” She smiled at him and patted his arm. They walked into the kitchen and stored the items in the fridge and pantry. Stiles hummed ‘Love on Top’ by Beyoncé while swaying her hips as she put the perishables in the pantry.  Derek did his best not to football tackle her, and vigorously cover Peter’s scent.

When they walked back into the living room, Peter was still upstairs and everybody was arguing.

“I don’t see why I can’t go!” Allison shouted at Isaac.

“Hey leave him alone he’s just trying to help.” Scott stepped between her and Isaac.

Erica was growling at Allison while she held onto Isaac’s arm and Jackson and Lydia were glaring at each other.

“He’s not helping for shit!” Allison yells in Scott’s face and grabs the front of his shirt. Stiles knows Scott won’t hit her, he’d never hurt anyone if he didn’t have a good reason, but Allison almost killed all of the pack last year so Stiles isn’t so sure about her. Plus the girl did have a bad temper.

“CHILDREN CALM YOURSELVES.” She shouts over all of the commotion, stopping everybody in their tracks. She ungracefully drops herself on the couch next to Erica and shoots her a sympathetic smile. “Peter told me that the Alpha pack only comes to test a pack on its ability to protect its own. If we don’t find him in time, they won’t kill him; they’ll give us intense training to be a better pack.”

Allison and Scott both visibly deflate and they move back to their respective seats. Derek looks at the empty spot on the couch next to Stiles longingly before he sits down in a lone chair. Peter chose then to walk down the stairs and sit in the same exact spot Derek stopped himself from sitting on.

“So, any leads?” Peter clasped his hands together and looked at everyone in the room.

“Wow that’s what you’re gonna start with. Lame.” Stiles rolled her eyes.

“Oh and you got anything better?” Peter sassily replied as he crossed his arms.

“Yeah, actually I do.” Stiles huffed feigning anger but she was still smiling. She turned to Derek, “Do you know what they smell like?”

Derek blinked at her and Peter a few times before answer, “Uh, Yeah?”

“So why didn’t you track them by scent?” Stiles looked at him, confused.

“I…uh…don’t know.” Derek dropped his gaze and looked at his shoes. Stiles rolled her eyes and shot Peter a look saying, ‘can you believe this guy?’

“Okay, everybody up. We’re gonna follow Derek’s nose and get Boyd back!” She clapped her hands together as she stood up. The pack shuffled out the door and everybody got into their respective cars. Stiles snickered into her hand when she saw Derek stick his head out the window of the car Peter was driving.

They arrived at one of the abandoned warehouses on the outer skirts of town and Stiles hopped out of her car and sarcastically said, “Well isn’t this a _shocker_.”

Scott snorted and his lips formed a dopy smile. They walked towards the entrance of the warehouse when suddenly there were people where there weren’t before. The one in the front was a man with a seeing cane, which startled Stiles; but she didn’t think of him anything less than a threat. Behind him were twins that stood next to each other, with matching emotionless faces. The last two was a woman without any shoes and overgrown toenails, ew, and a _huge_ dude that looked like he ate steroids for breakfast.

“You finally found us. You’ve certainly took your time; it’s almost seven.” The blind alpha smiled at the pack. “We’ve been waiting. I _see_ it’s taken you a while to figure out how.”

Stiles let out a bark of laughter and everyone turned to glare at her. She shrugged and gestured toward the blind dude, “What? He totally made a blind guy joke.” They all blinked at her obliously not getting it. “Seriously? He said ‘I _see_ ’ but guys he can’t see.” They all gave her blank looks and she crossed her arms. She smiled at the alpha pack and spoke to the leader. “Sorry, my pack is _blind_ to any of your jokes.”

The man laughed and smiled wolfishly, “Glad to know not all of you are tasteless.”  

“Where’s Boyd?” Erica’s voice was soft and she looked tired as she leaned into Isaac for support.

“In the building, he’s not injured; we have no quarrel with your pack. Before we speak, introductions. My name is Deucalion and this is Ennis and Kali,” He said as he gestured towards toenails and steroids, “And this is Ethan and Aiden.” He said pointing to the twins.

Derek stood there shocked and his mouth hung open. Stiles rolled her eyes and said, “That’s Derek, the alpha, obviously. There’s Erica, she’s the blonde bombshell.  Next to her is Isaac, the blue eyed cherub that can probably cut glass on his cheekbones. Next to him is Scott, the best thing since spray cheese. Behind him is Allison, innocent girl turned evil hunter turned badass huntress pack member. Lydia, we don’t really know what she is, but she’s the strawberry blonde queen of my heart.” Stiles turned and looked for Jackson but she saw that neither him nor his car was there, the asshole. “Jackson seems to have mysteriously vanished, but he’s pretty much a douche bag until you get to know him. I’m Stiles, I posess amazing googlefu powers and make the best cookies.” Scott nodded enthusiastically; she knew there was a reason she loved him. “Last but definitely not least, Peter, without him all of us would be living normal lives!”

Deucalion nodded as did the others of the pack.  “We’re here to see if you can handle being a pack and protect your own.  Now what I’d like to know is what took you so long.” Everyone turned their attention onto Derek who was now looking at Stiles in awe.

Stiles piped up when it looked like Derek wasn’t going to say anything, “Derek panicked too and he forgot to use his nose so I had to remind him when I got to his house.”

Deucalion’s head turned towards her vague direction and his smile widened, “You’ve found a good one Derek, don’t let her go.”  The alpha’s turned to leave before Deucalion stopped and turned back, “By the way, we found a little gift for you. Your welcome.” They turned and ran off into the distance.

“Well wasn’t that dramatic.” Stiles said a little off, she was wondering what he meant by ‘finding a good one.’

 _A good what?_ She pondered. She looked at Derek to see if he would give anything away but he looked just as surprised as she felt. Stiles turned to Peter and saw that he was wearing a smug smile. _Of course he knows_. He probably won’t tell her though, the asshole.

They walked into the ware house and conveniently all the lights were on. In the middle of the large room were two figures. They were both bound to chairs, but they both seemed undamaged.

Erica ran forward and cut Boyd’s bonds apart. She kissed him fiercely and he put his hands on her hips.

Stiles walked forward and saw the unfamiliar girl cut her own bonds apart. She stood up and let her dark brown hair flow around her face. Stiles heard Derek suck in a breath and she looked at him. He didn’t move or say anything; he seemed to be frozen with shock.

Peter was the one to break the awkward staring contest by stepping forward and breathily saying, “Cora.”

 _Oh great._ Stiles thought, _now this bitch is here._

To be fair though, Cora being here is still better considering that everyone thought she’d been burned alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Stiles seems like a bitch here, but she has a very good reason to be! You'll find out next week. ;)


	12. Let's get it on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stackson....or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> It's Thursday and I decided to update since I have time. This chapter deals with sexuality and denial and is filled with embarrassment so be warned!!
> 
> My sister came up with the idea of this chapter and it was actually the idea that made me want to start writing this again. It was originally supposed to be funny and happy all the way through but I kind of got a little deep and stuff so yeah, I think it's better this way though. I also made Stiles pansexual because of reasons. 
> 
> My sister also beta'd this chapter, but she's not that great at punctuation and stuff and I made minor adjustments to the chapter, so please tell me if there is any mistakes!
> 
> This got up to two thousand words and I'm sooo happy to give you guys a long chapter because chapter 14 is really short and it makes me sad but if I add anything, it'll just mess it up.
> 
>  
> 
> I just wanted to say that I made Stiles older in this because I didn't want to deal with underage stuff with Derek because by the time they get together Stiles will be eighteen. 
> 
> It's been three weeks in total since Stiles got back to Beacon Hills, just so you know if you were wondering. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to say that I really love it when you guys comment and ask questions, I will always answer if you do, so don't be afraid to talk to me!
> 
> Today I randomly remembered my fifth birthday, and how after my party my sister opened all of my presents and I got mad.  
> So, I wanted to ask you guys, what's the weirdest thing you've remembered?
> 
> Sorry for rambling, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

You’re probably wondering why Stiles hates Cora so much. Well, it all started back when Stiles was ten.

When Stiles was ten, Peter once brought over his niece Cora to play with Stiles. Cora was a year younger than Stiles but she was two inches taller than her. Instead of getting along swimmingly like Peter and her mother expected, Cora absolutely hated Stiles instantly and Stiles tried everything in her power to get Cora to like her.  Up until Cora told her that batman sucked and superman was better.

The day ended with Stiles having broken her arm, a black eye, and Cora smiling smugly at her as Stiles and her mother sped to the doctors.  Peter decided to never bring Cora over again and started coming over less and less.

So when Stiles learned that the Hales burned alive, she wasn’t necessarily happy because you know, death, and even though she never put together the fact that Peter was a Hale; she was happy that Peter would stay over longer.

When he didn’t, she was upset and confused but she learned to move on and played video games with Scott.

So as soon as Stiles found of the mysterious girl was Cora she decided it’d be the best thing to get the hell out of dodge. She turned and practically ran out of the warehouse, wrenched her car door open, and backed the fuck out of there.

As she speeded away in her jeep she promised herself she wasn’t being a pussy. She totally wasn’t, shut up.

Okay, so maybe she was, so what? She’s a grown girl, seventeen years old mine you, hell she’s turning eighteen within a couple months. She’s a fucking senior in high school, she can’t do whatever the hell she wants; like ignoring Derek and Cora for two whole weeks; which she did, coincidently.

 Those two weeks were filled with her and Jackson going out on dates and Peter and her hanging out and bitching about their life. Peter was unsurprisingly sassy about everything and everyone. When they when out for coffee once, Stiles brought up the fact that nobody knew where Cora was and everyone thought she was dead. She asked Peter where the hell she was and Peter replied that every time he brought it up, Cora would quickly change the subject. Like that wasn’t suspicious as fuck.

So two weeks after the alpha pack, Stiles and Jackson have been getting closer and closer, so they decided to take their relationship of sorts to the next level.

It’s a Saturday night; the sheriff is working the night shift so he wouldn’t be back until the morning, which left the house to Stiles and Jackson.  
Stiles  took her time planning the ‘perfect night.’ She decided to make them a romanticish dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, to be served with a wine bottle she stole from her dad. She got the perfect outfit; a dark violet dress that cutoff over her knees and a very low neck line and black flats, no way in hell was she wearing heels; she’d just fall on her face, and she’d rather not have a broken nose. Underneath her pretty dress, she wore a sexy black lingerie that itched like a motherfucker but she’d deal with it. As she pinned her hair out of her face, she thought to herself, _I’m getting laid tonight_.

When Jackson came over, he was wearing jean and a black v-neck with a suit jacket on top. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him.

As they ate they’re dinner they chatting about random things and laughed as they sipped their wine; Stiles made sure she didn’t stuff the noodles in her mouth like she usually did, but she did make sure to lean forward and show the goods.

When they were done, Stiles put the dishes in the dishwasher because ew bugs, and led Jackson upstairs.

They walked into her room and she quickly shut the door, pressed her back against it, took Jackson’s suit, and slammed their lips together. It took a moment before Jackson comprehended what wwas happening but he eventually started to kiss back and she took Jackson’s suit jacket and threw it across the room.

~~

Ten minutes later and they were still making out.

Stiles pulled back from the heated, desperate kiss. Looking into Jackson’s eyes as she asked, “Are you sure about this?”He nodded and pulled off his shirt.

 After a few minutes of furiously making out and loosing articles of clothing, Jackson was down to his boxers and Stiles was down to her bra and panties. Stiles took the condom out of her night table and looked up at Jackson for permission. He nodded again and she proceeded to take off his boxers and turns and throws them somewhere off into the distance. She hope he’ll be able to find them when they’re done.

When she turns back, she seeing something she wasn’t expecting. Jackson’s penis was against his leg, completely and utterly lifeless.

She stares maybe a little too long before she lets out an, “Um.”

Jackson blushes fiercely and Stiles has to stop herself from laughing because this situation is horrifying but hilarious all at once. 

Stiles coughs once failing to cover a snicker, before she tries to speak again, “So… Do I just like hold it…until it… you know?”

Jackson nods before biting his lip and all of the lust that once filled her body was swept straight out and she looked at his penis with a little disgust. It looked like a dead alien and no, just no, she has to stop thinking about it. She didn’t want to hold it; the thought itself makes her want to throw up. She hesitantly wrapped her hand around it, suppressing the urge to turn away because that would probably hurt Jackson’s fragile ass man feelings and since she’s a somewhat good person, she looks right at it, maybe a little too wide eyed and begins stroking it. And wow it was way more awkward than she thought it would be. Stiles silently prayed to whatever deity was hopefully not looking but listening to help Jackson get it up.

That deity apparently wanted to say fuck you to her because five minutes later she was still rubbing his limp dick, and oh my god this was officially the worst experience ever. Even worse than the time she got hit on by Greenberg, and that was number one on her lists of things that shouldn’t have happened to me but did. Did she do something in her past life to deserve this? Maybe she killed a baby. Wow that’s not helping her get turned on at all. Well, actually the percentage of her getting turned on is a big ass zero.

Stiles stopped, let go, and pullet her hand away with an irritated sigh and said, “This isn’t working Jackson. Do you have like erectile dysfunction, because if you do it’s totally ok! We can just, well actually you can go to the doctor and get medicine and-.”

She’s cut off by Jackson looking away from the window and looking at her with a guilty expression. “I think I’m gay.”

Stiles stomach dropped and she’d like to say she was expecting this but she really, really wasn’t. She felt a wave of anger surge into her belly, because if Jackson knew he was gay, not only did he lead her on; she had to try to rub his limp dick for about five minutes. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Are you joking? Because if you are I will pump a shit ton of wolfsbane into your body.”

Jackson’s eyes began to water, flashing a bright blue, shit she didn’t want to make him cry, and he frustratedly said, “I. Am. Not. Joking.”

“Wow, full stops. Derek’s been teaching you well.” Stiles said sarcastically. Jackson made a hurt face and Stiles flung her arms upwards as she practically screamed, “What do you want me to do? Be sympathetic and accepting? I totally accept you being gay and all but couldn’t you have tried to tell me before I STROKED YOUR FLACID DICK!?”

By now the tears in Jackson’s eyes were visible and Stiles deflated. Now that her mind was clear she could see that Jackson was obviously having a hard time with accepting the fact that he liked boys. “Do you like girls at all, like are you attracted to them anymore, or..?” She trailed off.

Jackson shook his head and after what seemed like forever, he quietly said, “No, not anymore.”

Stiles knows that sometimes people don’t really know how to deal with the fact that they no longer are attracted to girls and they start to feel attracted to guys, but that’s really all her knowledge on that subject. Once upon a time though, she thought she was a lesbian, but she’s learned she’s pansexual; she’s attracted to people by their personalities, not their looks. She decides that she’ll try discussing with him, once he calms down, to get help, or counseling and that she’ll support him fully.

Stiles patted his arm and moved so that she could wrap and arm around his shoulders, while lying against her pillows. Jackson buried his face into the crook of her neck and he began to cry. She ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his back with the other. “Shhh, it’s okay, let it all out.”

When Jackson’s tears turned into small whimpers he spoke up in a soft tiny voice. “I think I’m in love with Danny.”

 Stiles sucks in a quick breath at the confession and she hugs Jackson closer to her body, “Okay.” She doesn’t know what else to say so they lapse into a comfortable silence.

After an hour of sitting there, Stiles offers Jackson to sleep over since it’s about eleven at night, he doesn’t seem emotionally fit to drive and he accepts. She decides she’ll give him some of her old loose boy clothes for pajamas, she never does though and he ends up just wearing his boxers so she changes out of the lace and into a normal cream color pair of lingere, and gives him a spare toothbrush.

When they sit back down on her queen bed, she gets her laptop and starts up the movie ‘White Chicks’ because it always makes her feel better, and she hope it will make Jackson to. It does, and he falls asleep halfway through the movie. When it ends, Stiles turns off her computer and puts it on the night table. She turns and snuggles into Jackson’s chest and quickly falls asleep.

_In her dreams she’s in a forest at night. She has a candle in her hand that radiates more light than is physically possible.  Her red gown flowed around her ankles as she stood taking on the force of the wind. She walks through the maze of trees, the rough ground digging into her skin, and finds herself in a more open field of sand. In the middle of the sandy field is a tree stump and a soft voice in her mind tells her it’s the Nemeton. She walks forwards and brushes her hand on it before she sits and waits for something._

_A man walks out through the trees and she sucks in a breath at what he’s wearing. He wore black suit pants low on his hips that clung tightly to his body. From where his hipbone jutted out from his body up to his neck he was practically naked, His white dress shirt ripped to shreds, and the ruin of the fabric was stained with blood, though no open wounds showed. He wore a black mask of a wolf with green eyes. He walked up to her, barefoot like she was, and took her hand to help her stand up. She gently placed the candle on the Nemeton and placed the other on the skin over his heart._

_He placed his hands on her hips and pressed, but not enough to hurt her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared into those familiar but strange eyes before she started surging forward. He leaned into to meet her, but before their lips touched Stiles heard a howl and he looked at her apologetically and took off into the distance. She sighed and went back to sit on the Nemeton, and took the candle in her hand. She would wait for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides face in a pillow* Oh GOd I can't even write sex scenes properly. It's like a legitimate problem, I try so hard, but nope, it won't happen and it ends up like this. All. The. Time.
> 
> If you don't believe me read: http://archiveofourown.org/works/943540
> 
> I'm so ashamed (not really but you know)
> 
> I wonder who the mysterious man is *cackles and runs away*
> 
> Also if you have any questions or need to talk about anything you can always comment here or ask me on my tumblr: lunar-lux.tumblr.com


	13. Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! It's Thursday and I'm giving you the next chapter today because tomorrow is my birthday! WOO HOO! My family and I are going out to dinner tomorrow and Saturday I'm having a small party (pretty just me and my two friends sleeping over, eating cake, and crying about movies) so I had to put it up today. High School is pretty time consuming so I'll try to update this on time and stuff. 
> 
> About the story: Some people have told me they don't like the Jackson/Danny ship because it's like shipping brothers (I'm just gonna say that people actually do ship brothers aka wincest and ethan/aiden) but I just wanna say, and I'm gonna but it in cap's just so you understand, I DON'T KNOW IF THEY ARE GOING TO END UP TOGETHER BUT IF THEY DO AND YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN EITHER IGNORE IT OR READ SOMETHING ELSE. I'm tired of people telling me what to write, I have and will always appreciate your input and view on the story but your crossing the line by telling me I have a shitty plot and I should ship other people in my stories. I have stated many times before that it this is a sterek story so I WILL BE WRITING STEREK. I know there is stackson and stisaac in the tag but if you continue reading the tags you will see: stackson but not really, stisaac but not really. ITS A STEREK STORY THAT IS THE MAIN SHIP, THAT IS WHAT THIS STORY IS CENTERED ABOUT. There will be some snippets of allydia and scisaac but that's it for now until I decide what to do.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is un'beta'd, please tell me if you find any mistakes.
> 
> I'm sorry for rambling and I'm sorry to all those awesome people who continue to read my story and be so nice about it. Now I'm going to study for my french test tomorrow and you can enjoy!

Stiles wakes up to someone clearing their throat in a way that makes her want to cringe. She groans and turns to snuggle closer into Jackson because his werewolf heat is just amazing. After a brief moment she realizes the only other male person that would be in her house is her father, and well Scott but he hasn’t been around for the few weeks she’s been back in Beacon Hills so she really stopped thinking he’d show up without her asking and planning it.

Stiles slowly opened her eyes and hissed when the light shone straight into them, and she swears on her life that she closed the blinds before she went to sleep. Using her arms to lift herself up into a sitting position, she opens her eyes again, rubs her eyes, and looks at her father who’s in full sheriff mode, uniform and everything, standing with his arms crossed.

 She blinks at her father’s slightly mortified face, and she looks down and see’s she’s in her underwear. Realization slowly starts to sink in and she’s suddenly thinking, _oh shit. I’m in bed with a dude in my underwear. Dear god I’m gonna die._

“It’s not what you think!” Stiles quickly says throwing out her hands in front of her. She isn’t mentally or physically stable right now to have this conversation; she also just woke up like five seconds ago; it isn’t fair that her dad has the advantage of a brain to mouth filter, not like she had one before but, still.

Her father lifts and eyebrow and says, “Well, it looks like you in bed, with a boy, practically _naked._ What is somebody supposed to think?” She cringes at the way he practically hisses the word naked.

“I…uh…yeah it doesn’t look good.But-” Stiles says laying her hands in her lap. “Does it help if I say he’s gay?”

Her father crosses his arms and his face morphs into ‘I’m a Sheriff and you’re going to listen to me before somebody gets hurt’ face. “What’s your definition of gay? Because in some definitions it could mean happy.”

Stiles threads her fingers in front of her and puts on a hopefully innocent face. “My definition is a person who isn’t attracted to a girl and likes to get pleasure anally.”

She takes a small amount of satisfaction when her father looks like he’s going to either die of embarrassment or throw up. His face flushing red. “Stiles did you really have to say it like that?”

She smiles sweetly and cheekily says, “Well you’re the one that asked for it!”

By then Jackson was blinking awake. He yawned and looked up to see her father staring back at him with an expression like he wanted to strangle Jackson. His eyes widened and he flailed a bit until he ungracefully tumbled off the bed and landed with an, “Unf.” Stiles snickered as she grabbed a shirt off the ground and tugged it on, crawling back onto the bed. She watched him shoot straight up like he was in the military; she totally expected him to salute her father with a ‘sir, yes, sir!’ but instead he hesitantly said, “Hello Sheriff Stilinski.”

Stiles could see the faint traces of amusement on her father’s face when he said, “Hello Jackson, I assume you have a good explanation for why you’re half naked in bed with my daughter.”

Jackson’s eyes widened and he stuttered out, ‘I…uh..don’t...UH.” His voice started raising in alarm when her father’s hand moved towards his side arm.

She rolled her eyes and said, “Dad, I was helping him go through…things. He needed support and I was giving it to him by cuddling and movies.”

Her father raised an eyebrow and asked, “And you needed to be practically naked because?”

She stalled for a moment before saying, “Jackson is like a heater and we were sweating.”

Her dad looked over her shoulder and his eyes narrowed, “There’s a condom on your night stand.”

If there ever was a moment Stiles wanted to die in her life, it would be right then and there. She heard Jackson choke on air next to her and her cheeks heated. She coughed and rubbed her hand behind her neck. “Um…Okay so maybe we were going to participate in… something but it didn’t happen because Jackson started to cry and he said he was gay and yeah this isn’t sounding very good for me.” Her father glared daggers at Jackson and she was ninety five percent sure somebody was going to get shot. Jackson simultaneously looked like he was going to die of embarrassment and piss himself by the way he was slowly backing into a corner. “At least!” she quickly said gaining her father’s attention, “It didn’t happen because he isn’t into girls and I’m a girl so we’re not gonna have sex. Hey how ‘bout that?”

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” Her father asked slowly moving his hand back to his gun.

Stiles started to panic and her mind was too fuddled from waking up, she couldn’t think of anything to say so she blurted out, “At least I’m not a virgin.”

 _Why?_ She thought. _Why is this my life? Can’t a piano just fall on me and end my pain and suffering?_

That wasn’t what she meant to say. It _defiantly_ wasn’t what she meant to say. Her father’s face turned from anger to confusion to rage and he could give a tomato a run for its money with how red his face was.

_I’m going to die. This is happening. I’m going to spontaneously combust or have total organ failure or maybe even an aneurism. If those don’t happen, there’s always the window I could fling out of._

His voice was filled with masked fury when he finally spoke. “What did you just say?”

“Nothing! I have said nothing. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stiles didn’t look into his eyes, and instead tried to find where Jackson went. She saw him in the corner, slowly putting on his clothes. She looked into his eyes with a pleading look, but his answer was a clear ‘this is your problem.’

“Stiles.” His voice saw softer but still had an angry undertone; she still didn’t look at him. “Guinevere.” She flinched at her full name and looked up into his eyes. “Who.”

It wasn’t a question but Stiles knew if she answered it sarcastically she’d make him angrier. She looked down into her lap and quietly mumbled, “Kyle.”

Stiles heard him suck in a breath and say, “I’m gonna kill him.”

She leaped out of bed and grabbed her father’s wrist as he turned away, “Dad, no. It was my choice.” Her dad looked at her like she was a stranger and she let go of his wrist. “Dad, please.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his thinning hair. “I’m too tired for this. When did you get so big? Last time I checked you we’re complaining how boys had cooties.”

Stiles laughed a little and gave a shrug, “I dunno dad. Time flies when you’re happy, I guess.”

He gives her a half smile, pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead. “I’m going to sleep. Try to be quiet.” He looks inside the room and straight at Jackson. “If you hurt my daughter, just know that I can make you disappear and nobody would say anything.”

Jackson visibly swallows and Stiles kisses her dad on the cheek, and whispers, “Don’t think I don’t know about you eating that greasy burger, Susan told me. You’re not the only one in the dog house.” Her father makes a pained face, making Stiles giggle. “Get some sleep, old man.”

She can hear her father grumbling about not being an old man as he walked away. She closes her door and turns back to Jackson, who moved to sit on her bed. She claps her hands together and says excitedly, “I’ve just got the perfect idea of how to woo Danny!”

“But,” Jackson says sadly. “He told me I wasn’t his type.”

Stiles laughs and claps him on the back as she sits down. “I’m thinking that he meant straight. Plus you got the sex appeal so you’re good to go.”

Jackson curls in on himself and he mumbles more to himself, “I don’t want him to see me as a play thing.”

Stiles smiles and says reassuringly, “You’re not a play toy. You’re a human, er, werewolf being and even though you act like a douche ninety percent of the time, the other ten percent you’re a total sweetheart. Don’t worry, just let me handle this.”


	14. Can I bring-? NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh whats this? An update? On a Tuesday? Whaaatttt?
> 
> Yes, all you amazing lil nuggets, I have an update for you today. This is me thanking you for being so supportive of this story and my weak attempts to be funny. I love you all and I wish I could hug all y'all.
> 
> There will be another weekly update on friday, it's a little shorter than the regulars, but you have this chapter to make up for it!
> 
> This is un'beta'd so please tell me if you find any mistakes.
> 
> Otherwise, ENJOY!!!!

By the time Jackson leaves it’s eleven thirty and Stiles is a little stressed and in need of somebody to whine about her problem to. So she elects Peter and gives him a call.

He answers the phone after five or six rings with a, “Hmm?” He sounds like he just woke up. “I just did Stiles.” Apparently she just said that out loud, whoops.

“Get your ratchet ass up and come over. We’re going out for lunch.” She doesn’t feel the need to ask.

“Oh so now I’m supposed to cancel all my plans for the day to hang out with your ungrateful face.” Peter huffs, but Stiles can hear the shuffling of him getting up through the phone.

She chuckles and dryly asks, “Like what? Sleeping half the day and being a creeper in the shadows, listening to everyone’s secrets.”

“Well you’ve got to admit, it’s a good way to spend a Sunday.” Peter laughs. “Hey I was thinking, can I bring Cora?”

“NO.” Stiles yelled before she could stop herself. Peter lets out a little disgruntled noise and Stiles continues in a quieter voice. “I am not going near her unless I have the necessary tools Deaton is making me.”

“What it’s not like she’s going to punch you in the face.” Stiles stays silent letting Peter figure it out himself and after about a minute he lets out a small, “Oh, yeah, I forgot about that.”

“Yeah, so you can understand why I’m wary about seeing her.” Stiles sighs running a hand through her hair.

Peter hums in agreement and the asks, “What kind of things is Deaton making you?”

“I don’t know. He told me to come over later today to get them.” Stiles looked down at her mustard stained shirt and winced.

“Okay. Are you sure Cora can’t come? She really wants to spend time with me?” Peter asks.

“Yeah I’m sure. Your goddaughter is in need of your extraordinary advice.” Stiles says sifting through her closest for something nice to wear.

“Ooo I take it your date with Jackson didn’t go well.”

Stiles winces and replies, “Worse than you can imagine.”

“The kid couldn’t get it up.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement, and that makes Stiles narrow her eyes.

“Did you know he was gay?” She asks slowly.

“Maybe.” Peter draws out the vowels in a very suspicious way.

Stiles let out an outraged shout of, “You little shit!”

“How am I the bad guy here?” Peter asks offended.

“If you told me then I wouldn’t have had to attempt to give his limp dick a hand job!” Stiles stopped herself from screaming since her father was asleep down the hall.

Peter lets of a soft and horrified, “Oh my god.”

“I know right.” Stiles agreed.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO WHERE THAT WAS A GOOD CHOICE INSTEAD OF STOPPING? OH MY GOD! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?” Peter shouts through the phone causing Stiles to pull it away from her ear and back when he was done having a heart attack.

“We are not having this conversation over the phone.” Stiles says with finality in her voice.

“Okay. I’ll be there in fifteen.” Peter says breathily and Stiles doesn’t want to think about how many laws he’s going to be breaking since it takes way longer than that to get to her house.

He hangs up without saying goodbye, and Stiles thinks back to all the times Derek hung up on Peter without saying goodbye and Peter thought it was extremely rude, hypocrite.

Stiles’s phone buzzes with a message and she see’s that it’s Kyle.

_From: Kayla_

_Hey how’s my favorite ex girlfriend?_

Stiles snorts and replies.

_To: Kayla_

_Good. How is you?_

She picks a blue t-shirt that says, ‘I like your face’ and a pair of black shorts. After she quickly changes she checks her phone to see a new text from Kyle.

_From: Kayla_

_I is great._

_To: Kayla_

  _What u up to?_

Stiles put down her phone and quickly brushed her hair as she waited for Kyle to reply. Her phone buzzed as she put down the brush.

_From: Kayla_

_Nothin much, You?_

_To: Kayla_

_Oh you know, the usual. Oh btw I told my dad you stole my flower._

Stiles snickers as she looks through her limited amount of lip gloss she owns and chooses a bright red. Her phone buzzes eight times as she swipes it on and picks up her phone to read the newest text.

_From: Kayla_

_what_

_From: Kayla_

_WHAT_

_From: Kayla_

_WHY?_

_From: Kayla_

_WHAT COMPELLED YOU TO DO SUCH A THING?_

_From: Kayla_

_AM I GOING TO DIE? IM GOING TO DIE OMG IM TOO PRETTY TO DIE_

_From: Kayla_

_STILES IS THIS A JOKE? U BETTER BE JOKING_

_From: Kayla_

_TELL MY MOTHER I LOVE HER. TELL MY FATHER HE TAUGHT ME WELL. TELL MY SISTERS THAT THEY SHOULD FUCK OFF BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT GETTING MY ROOM I WILL HAUNT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM_

_From: Kayla_

_WHY WONT YOU ANSWER MEEEEE_

Stiles laughs and when she finally can breathe she answers.

_To: Kayla_

_I told him. He was angry. I’m pretty sure he’ll just castrate you._

Her phone buzzes quickly after she replies.

_From: Kayla_

_IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP_

_To: Kayla_

_No_

She turns off her phone and heads downstairs to wait for Peter. Once he comes and she gets in the car, before he can say or ask anything she says, “We are going to eat first talk later.”

They go to Marty’s Diner, which is about six minutes away and they sell the best fries ever. The whole time they’re eating they talk about nothing in particular and Stiles can tell that he’s dying to ask her.

Once they’re done, and Stiles puts her napkin on her plate with a content sigh she says, “Okay, you can ask now.”

Peter lets out a breath and asks, “Do you need me to rip his dick off?”

Stiles chuckles and shakes her head, “No, I thought we agreed on no mutilation. Plus I feel bad for the guy, he’s going through things.”

Peter raises and eyebrow and crosses his arms. “I feel bad for you. What happened after that?”

Stiles gives him a half assed smile and says, “He told me he was gay, started crying and confessed his love for Danny.”

Peter shoots her a mischievous smile and says, “I knew it.”

Stiles smiles back and says wickedly, “I have a plan.”

“Oh please do tell.” Peter says as he leans forward resting his elbows on the table, and clasping his head in his hands.

So she does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you beautiful beans wanna stop by and say hi, you can find me here: lunar-lux.tumblr.com


	15. The Nessesary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This week I updated twice, so if you haven't already go and check out chapter 14, which I posted Tuesday night.   
> I have been having major writers block, but I have four chapters set so I'll have to man up at least in a month.  
> This is un'beta'd so please tell me if you catch anything.
> 
> I would love if you guys would leave me a comment of how you like this story so far. Also I was wondering what kind of genre would this be if it were a book because I don't really think it focuses on the topic of werewolves that much to be fantasy. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Since Peter promised to hang out with Cora today and Stiles refused to go within fifty feet of her, Peter dropped Stiles back home after their lunch date. Peter was on board with the whole ‘Get Jackson into Danny’s Pants’ plan which also included ‘Tell Danny about werewolves’ plan which also had to be run by Derek since he’s the alpha and all. Peter promised to hint to Derek about it since Stiles wasn’t able to do it herself.

So Stiles spent the rest of her day on the internet, and watching TV. By the time it was eight Stiles was so bored, and she was glad Deaton asked her to come by after Scott had left.  Her dad had already left for his next shift with a goodbye and a kiss to her head, so leaving wasn’t a problem.

When she arrived, she jumped out of her car and knocked on the door. Deaton was there within five minutes and opened the door for her to go inside.

He lead her to the back with a, “Hello, Stiles.”

On one of the metal tables was a huge box, and Stiles wondered what he made for her. She clapped her hands together and bounced up and down. “What do we have, Doc?”

Deaton opened the top and brought out one of the many things in the box. “This is wolfsbane spray. It’s like pepper spray but for werewolves. It causes them to lose sight for about twenty minutes, but there’s no long term affects.” She nods and he places it on the table, and takes out the next thing. “These are throwing knives. They’re laced with wolfsbane, iron, mountain ash, and are blessed.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Blessed?”

“Yes, blessed. It’s to help with some demonic creatures.” Deaton explained.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Stiles’s eyes bugged out.

“What do you mean?”

“Demon’s? Seriously? Great now you’re going to tell me angels are real.” Stiles crossed her arms over her chest.

“They are Stiles.” Deaton looked at her with a bland expression.

“Great, just great. “ Stiles sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Deaton looked surprised at her words but didn’t push the subject; instead he continued showing the items. In all he’d made her wolfsbane spray, throwing knives, a motherfucking sword, hand grenades, wolfsbane smoke grenades, a knife, and a metal baseball bat. She really, really liked the baseball bat.

“Do you know how to use any of these?”

“I know how to use all the knives, the wolfsbane spray, it’s like pepper spray, right? Anyway, I know how to use the grenades, and the baseball bat, but not the sword.” Stiles looked at the box and counted off the items on her hand. Deaton raised an eyebrow and she squawked, “Hey! I didn’t know I would end up having to cut things in half! Why the hell would a ten year old learn how to use a sword? Well unless you’re a half blood.” She looked at Deaton, eyes narrowed, “Are there Greek gods? Demigods?” She grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his face inches from hers and yelled, “ IS PERCBETH REAL?”

Deaton looked at her, his lips turned up slightly at the corners. “No Stiles, not that I know of.”

“Damn.” Stiles said, deflated. She let go of his shirt and reached her hand towards the sword. “So do I like take it and cut them in half?”

Deaton looked a little alarmed and quickly said, “No. I’ll teach you how to use it. Can you do Thursday?”

She pulled back her hand and looked at him with a sheepish smile, “Yeah, I can do Thursday.”

“Would you like self defense lessons too?” Deaton asked.

“I know self defense.” Stiles scoffed. “I am the Sheriffs kid. I _have_ to know how to defend myself. There are people who are actively angry at my father, so they’re obviously going to go for his kid. Not to mention there are robbers, murderers, and rapists!  I’ve known how to protect myself since I was ten. I like know a shit ton of martial arts.”

Deaton looked at her confused, “Why didn’t you fight Gerard back?”

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “If I wasn’t there to take the beating, Erica and Boyd would’ve gotten it. I would rather get hurt protecting people than get away and pissing off the torturer.”

Deaton looks surprised and after a moment nods in understanding. They exchange their goodbyes and he gives her the box with a good luck and lets her on her way.  On the drive back to her house, Stiles thinks about what she’s going to have to do over the next week. It might be hard, but she can help but thinking it’s going to be awesome.


	16. DEAR GOD NO, Hey that's kinda hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! It's Friday already! I totally forgot to update, sorry! I don't even know why I'm using so many exclamation points but whatever. So, this chapter mentions a relationship that might be underage but it doesn't exactly say if the sex is going on so I'm not gonna tag it. BUT, if you want me to I will.
> 
> In other news, I am starting a contest! It starts today and end on the third of October.  
> I will write any story you want me to (i will even attempt to write sex if you want that).  
> There are three winners  
> 1st place: 3000-4000 word story  
> 2nd place: 1000-2000 word story  
> 3rd place: 500-1000 word story
> 
> THE RULES:  
> You have to comment either here or on my tumblr: lunar-lux.tumblr.com with your prompt.  
> You don't need to have a tumblr or an ao3, you can comment as anon, but I would like if you gave me a name to dedicate the story to.  
> It can be an original story, Teen Wolf, Supernatural, or The Avengers (I might know some others so don't be afraid to ask me!)  
> You can enter more than once, but each entry has to be a different prompt.  
> If I don't know the fandom you want your story to be written from, I'm sorry but I can't write it.
> 
> I'll be announcing the winners next time I update this story and the stories themselves will be finished around the end of October, so look out for them in my works; I'll dedicate them to you either from your tumblr, ao3, or the anon name you used.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is un'beta'd so please tell me if you find any mistakes. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy!

It’s Friday, and it’s the period before lunch and Stiles is sitting at the edge of her chair, waiting for the bell to ring. Over the week she had made Jackson talk to Danny at lunch, going to the library everyday to make sure that he did. Jackson apparently thought that the idea was stupid and joined her in the library instead. Every. Single. Day.

So, Stiles had decided to try a different method. She wasn’t angry that Jackson chose to be difficult since she had backups of her backups, but he was definatly going to regret it. The bell rung and she practically ran out of the room, and headed to the cafeteria.

Stiles needs back up; she really, desperately needs it. So she’s going to try to make nice with Erica, Allison, and Lydia, because those girls are devious and scary.

When she gets to the cafeteria, Erica and Boyd are already sitting down so Stiles approaches them and asks, “Erica can I talk to you for a minute?”

Erica looks annoyed but she stands up and says to Boyd, “I’ll be back. Touch my fries and I’ll kill you.” Boyd nods and continues to eat his chips.

Stiles smiled a bit and leads her to were Allison and Lydia are sitting. Allison looks up at them and Lydia keeps looking at Allison, pretending they don’t exist. “Hey can you guys come in the hall for a minute? I have to ask you something.”

Allison replies sweetly with a, “sure,” and stands up.

Lydia doesn’t say anything or make  a move to stand so Allison kicks her and makes a face. Lydia sighs dramatically and stands up, “Fine.”

They walk out to the hallway and Stiles makes sure nobody’s around before she speaks. “I was wondering if you guys would like to come over tomorrow for a sleepover of sorts.”

Erica rolls her eyes and says, “And why would we do that?”

Stiles sighs and run a hand through her hair, “I think it’d be nice if the girls in the pack are friends.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow and asks, “Why should we?”

“Free food, alcohol, and movies? I also have the best gossip, straight from Peter Hale extraordinary supreme creeper who spies on people’s conversations.” Stiles gives them a small smile.

“You hang out with Peter?” Allison asks, confused.

“Yeah.” Stiles shrugs.

Erica raises an eyebrow, “Why do you hang out with Peter?”

Stiles’s smile grows a bit, “He’s extremely sassy, and is like the sassy gay uncle I always wanted.” _And always had_ , she adds silently in her head. They don’t need to know that though.

Lydia’s eyebrows rise, “He’s gay?”

Stiles nods, “He’s bi actually.”

“Oh.” Erica says, and purses her lips.

“Well, count us in.” Allison says, Lydia starts making a protest but Allison shoots it down with a glare. “What time should we come?”

“Five would be good.” Stiles says back, she looks at Erica.

“Fuck it, I’ll come too.” Erica says with a wicked grin.

“Cool, See y’all then.” Stiles turns and walks towards the library as the other turn and walk back to the cafeteria.

~~

It’s five minutes after the last bell rang and Stiles doesn’t have lacrosse practice today. But before she goes home she walks down the hall to the boys locker room. She wants to ask Coach Finstock if the game is still canceled on Saturday because she doesn’t want to have to cancel the sleepover party thing.  On the way there she thinks about what her English teacher, Mrs. Johnson, announced today in class. Mrs. Johnson said that starting next week, her replacement for the time being is going to be shadowing her, and helping her teach the classes. Mrs. Johnson is six months pregnant so she’ll be leaving in December to have her baby. Stiles wonders what the new teacher will be like. Her thoughts are interrupted when she sees the office door.  Stiles opens the door to his office which is right next to the boys locker room, and stops short at what she sees.

Greenberg is on his knees, and Coach is sitting in a chair, crotch right next to Greenberg’s face. Greenberg has a slight blush on his cheeks, and both their eyes whip to where Stiles is standing in the doorway.  Greenberg has a hand on Coaches thigh and Coach has a hand _in Greenberg’s hair, OH MY GOD._ She tries to tell herself that she didn’t just walk into Greenberg almost giving Coach Finstock a blow job but the evidence is right in front of her. Her eyes widen and everyone is just sitting there motionless for what seems like forever, but is most likely a few seconds.

Stiles coughs a little and blushes. She stutters out an apology before she quickly turns and practically rips the door off its hinges when she slams it shut. She runs out and keeps running until she’s far away from the locker room.  The thoughts in her head ranges from ‘OH MY GOD EW EW EW EW NO NO WRONG BAD’ to ‘You’ve got to admit, that’s kind of hot.’ She shakes her head and presses her back against a wall.

She sinks down until she’s sitting, and pulls her legs up so she’s in fetal position. She wraps her hands around her legs and almost smashes her face into them. Her heart starts to speed up and she’s struggling to breathe. She doesn’t understand why she’s so panicked about the _situation_ , since she’s not really involved in it, it doesn’t really bother her, and it’s really none of her business, but apparently her body doesn’t understand that. 

Tears slide down her face and her shoulder shake, and she can’t stop the panic building up inside of her. She hasn’t had a panic attack since her mother died and she doesn’t understand why it’s happening _now_ considering all of the things she’s been through the past year.

Suddenly there are hands on her shoulders and she jerks away. There’s a voice telling her to breathe, and that everything’s okay. After a while of this mysterious person, a guy she can tell from the voice, telling her it’s okay, she finds herself slowly calming down.

She lifts up her head and uses her leave to wipe away her tears. She blinks up at the blurry figure of somebody until her vision clears.

Surprisingly, it’s Boyd. He’s kneeling down next to her and he looks genuinely worried about her. His expression makes her feel warm inside. “Are you okay?”

She nods and smiles at him, “Yeah, thanks.”

He helps her stand up and makes sure she’s steady before he lets go of her hand. “I’m not gonna ask what that was about if it makes you uncomfortable.”

 “I was kind of expecting to have one after all that we’ve been through, but it never happened. I guess something triggered it.” She shrugs, and he nods.

They walk out to the parking lot and he walks her to the jeep before turning to leave. “You still okay?”He calls out of his shoulder.

“Yeah.” She says back. She opens her car and gets inside and after she closes the door she smiles to herself. “Yeah.”


	17. Having a girls night in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! It's Friday once again, and here is the next chapter! The title is from a horrifying moment I had with my friends where a very creepy man at target asked us if we were having a girls night out. This was way longer than I thought it was, it's like 2,000 or so words; it's crazy I know.
> 
> This chapter is un'beta'd, so please tell me if you find any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The prompt contest winners will be in the end notes.

Around four in the afternoon the next day, Stiles texts Lydia, Allison, and Erica asking if ordering pizza was okay.  They all replied various forms of yes, and what they wanted. Stiles sat down and watched TV until they arrived.

The first person at her door was Erica, who was standing awkwardly and shifting from foot to foot. Stiles opened the door with a, “Hey, come on in.”

Erica smiled shyly and walked inside. Not even a minute later, Lydia and Allison showed up hold two bottles of the expensive good kind of Scotch. Lydia pushes her way inside, lifting her head in a hello, Allison right on her tail. “Hey Stiles.”

“Hey Allison.” Stiles says as she shuts the door. She turns and gestures towards the couches, “Sit anywhere you like. I’m gonna go order the pizza.” She heads into the kitchen.

When she comes back, she see’s Allison and Lydia sitting on the loveseat together, and Erica sitting on the couch; Stiles goes and sits next to her. “Do you guys want to watch a movie?”

By the time they decide to watch Batman: The Dark Knight (Erica and Stiles high five at that and exchange a, “Batman” and “Catwoman”) the pizza arrived. They open one of the bottles of Scotch Lydia brought and pour it into glasses. Before Erica could pour herself a glass, Stiles brings out a special present from Peter. She pours Erica a glass and hands it to her. “This is a special type of alcohol for werewolves. It helps them get drunk.” Erica nods and doesn’t question where she got it from; probably a good thing since she doubts that Erica would drink anything Peter touched, and takes a sip.

About three hours later the movie is over, and everyone is generally wasted. They’re all giggling and Stiles suggests that they go upstairs when Erica complains how she can’t lay down. 

They pull up The Amazing Spiderman on Stiles’s laptop and all lay down on their stomachs on her queen bed. Throughout the movie, Lydia keeps commenting on everything and how it wasn’t scientifically correct and everybody giggles and makes dirty comments about his flexibility.

“They must have had sex.” Stiles says, talking about Gwen and Peter. “Now right now, since like they’re not even dating yet, but by the end of the movie they’ve definitely banged.”

Allison nods and Lydia hums in agreement. Erica says a bit too loudly, “I bet the sex was awesome, since he’s all bendy and stuff.”

“Oh gosh, that’s probably why she smiled at the end of the movie. Like if she can’t have her father, at least she could have amazing sex.” Allison says, causing everyone to laugh.

Half way through the movie, Erica turns to Stiles and asks, “If this is girls in the pack bonding, where’s Cora?”

“That bitch ain’t commin within fifty feet of me.” Stiles hisses from where she’s laying down on the bed and finishes the beer bottle she took from the fridge, her father’s probably going to yell at her tomorrow, but she’s too drunk to care.

Allison and Lydia both share a look and Erica replies, “She’s not that bad.”

Stiles shoots up from where she was laying, points to her door and says with no actual emotion, “Get out.”

Allison giggles hysterically and Lydia takes a bottle of wine, Stiles doesn’t know where it came from, out of her hands.

Erica could hear the bullshit in Stiles’s voice so she knew that she didn’t actually want her to leave. “Why do you hate her? Last time I checked you never actually saw her after we got Boyd back.” She blinks a few times and squints at Stiles, “I’m pretty sure you didn’t talk to her either. I think you just left.”

Stiles grabs the almost empty glass of Scotch from the ground and finishes it off, and throws the empty bottle of beer on the ground causing it to smash into pieces; she giggles. She places the empty glass that was holding the Scotch on her nightstand. “She’s such an evil bitch.  I knew her when I was ten, she broke my fucking arm, which was really annoying since it was the arm I write with, and she gave me a black eye.” Erica didn’t seem moved by this explanation so Stiles adds, “SHE ALSO SAID BATMAN WAS STUPID AND SUPERMAN WAS COOLER AND THAT CATWOMAN WAS A WHORE AND WONDERWOMAN WAS A BOSS. WHO THE FUCK SAYS THAT?!”

“Oh that bitch’s gonna get it.” Erica growls and crosses her arms.

Before Erica could get madder or Stiles could plan something to cause Cora’s horrible demise, Lydia casually states, “That’s probably why you haven’t been to the pack meetings.”

Stiles’s eyes narrow, “What pack meetings?”

Allison looks genuinely confused when she says, “You don’t know about the weekly pack meetings? They’re every Sunday.”

Rage could not even begin to describe what Stiles felt in that moment. “I’m going to kill him. I’m going to take Derek’s stupid neck and choke him to death. Then I’ll be alpha and I’LL ACUTALLY INVITE ALL OF MY PACK TO PACK MEETINGS.” By the end of her sentence she’s shouting and starts to sound insane.

Lydia put’s a hand on her arm and says, “We’ll help you get him back.”

Allison and Erica nod to this. Erica says, “I’ll put wolfsbane in his underwear.”

Allison says with a very scary expression, that’s filled with pure joy. “I’ll shoot him in the face!” And begins to cackle.

Stiles smiles. “You guys are the best.” She pulls them all into a hug, and they sit there for a while until Allison calms down. “Thanks for the offer Allison, but I think you should shoot him somewhere else because his face is the only good thing about him.”

Allison nods and says with such an ease that scares Stiles a little bit, “No problem, I have a bunch of things I could do.”

They focus their attention back on the movie and continue to watch. Ten minutes later Lydia gets up to go to the bathroom, so they pause the movie. When she comes back, they’re in the middle of a conversation.

“If Cora hates you as much as you think she does, she might attack you.” Allison says, worried.

“If she does, I’ll beat the crap out of her.” Stiles replies confidently. They look at her in disbelief and she huffs. “I’m the sheriff’s daughter; I know how to defend myself.”

Erica looks at her, eyebrows raised. “No offense, you couldn’t even take an old man with cancer.”

“Oh I could’ve easily beaten him. I chose not to.” Stiles explains.

Allison looks at her eyebrows furrowed in confustion and asks, “Why didn’t you?”

“Well,” Stiles says and shoots a glance at Erica. “Boyd and Erica were being electrocuted and if I wasn’t there to take the beating, they would’ve had to.”

The room is silent for a moment before Erica says, “The whole time before that I was a being a bitch to you.”

Stiles gives her a wary smile, “Yeah, but you still didn’t deserve to be electrocuted.”

Erica looks at her for a moment, stunned. They slowly turn their attention back to the screen to watch the rest of the movie, and if Erica moves a little closer to Stiles, she doesn’t mention it.

After Spiderman does a particularly flashy flip Erica says, “His ass is so beautiful it hurts.”

Stiles hums and narrows her eyes, “All I’m getting is crotch.”

Allison laughs and takes a long drink straight from the bottle, “They should rename him. The Amazing Spideycrotch.”

 Lydia snorts and says, “Would he whip it out every time he battled something?”

“God I hope not.” Stiles says, horrified. “Penis’s are so weird man. Like what even is the plural. Vaginas are vaginas but are penises like uh… peni?” She looks at them and they shrug back, so she continues. “People expect us to put it in our mouths, like how do people do that without throwing up? I can even look at them without wanting to run in the other direction.”

Lydia raises and eyebrow, “Didn’t you see dicks almost every day last year?”

Stiles shudders, “Don’t remind me.”

An evil grin crosses Erica’s face, “Since you know how are fellow peer’s penises look like, tell us Stiles. How big are they?”

“No.”

“Come on!” Erica says nudging Stiles’s shoulder.

“No way. I am not discussing this.” Stiles says dropping her face into the mattress.

“Stiles, do it.” Lydia says with a finality even Stiles can’t deny.

“Fine.” Stiles groans and drags out the ‘I’ in ‘fine’ . “I guess everyone is pretty average. There I told you. Done. Let’s talk about something else.”

“What about Isaac?” Allison asks, ignoring Stiles’s desperation to change the subject.

“Why do you want to know?” Stiles narrows her eyes while taking a sip of the bottle she’s been nursing.

“Reasons. Now tell me.” Allison says flashing a dimpled smile.

“Uhh. Well.” Stiles says between swigs. “He’s pretty average. Not too long, not too big. You know, good.”

Allison nods, and seems to consider this. Lydia turns to her and asks, “What about Scott?”

Stiles makes a horrified face and let’s Allison answer. “Big, it’s very nice.” Stiles wrinkles her nose and shakes her head, squeezes her eyes shut, trying to stop her brain from imaging it.

“CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THE PACK’S PENISES PLEASE?” Stiles cries, holding her head in her hands.

“What about Boyd?”

“Huge.” Erica grins before Stiles could even think to answer. Erica turns to Lydia and asks, “How’s Jackson?”

Before Lydia can answer, Stiles says without thinking, “It’s decent.” This causes everyone to look at her, eyes wide and curious. “Shit.”

Lydia’s eyes narrow, “When did you see Jackson’s penis?”

“Uhhh…um… the locker room?” Stiles winces from how she made it sound like a question, she hopes she sounded convincing. Apparently she didn’t by the faces they were giving her. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “Okay so Jackson and I might have almost had sex.”

“What do you mean almost?” Allison asks.

“Uh. We had some…technical difficulties.” Stiles coughs into her hand.

Erica smiles in a very creepy way that causes Stiles to scoot away from her. “What kind of technical difficulties?”

Stiles looks at all the girls and then thinks about how embarrassed Jackson would be. She thinks of how he trusts her and how he’s very self conscious. Then she thinks about how he made her attempt to give him a hand job when he knew it wasn’t going to work. _Screw it_. “He couldn’t get it up.” Stiles admits.

They all burst into laughter and Stiles sits there awkwardly rubbing her neck. Erica wipes a fake tear from her eye, “Oh my god this is the best. What happened after that?”

Stiles mumbles something and Lydia says, “Speak up; we’re not gonna judge you.”

“Yeah, if anything we’ll make fun of Jackson.” Allison adds in.

“Oh Lord save me.” Stiles whispers and then looks up at the others. “He told me to jerk it off until it did.”

Lydia looks at her, head tilted to the side. “How long did you…?” She trails off. “Did it?”

Stiles coughs as she says, “Five minutes. And no, it didn’t.” Allison gasps and Lydia looks honestly horrified.

Erica’s smile slide right off her face and she’s growling when she says, “Do you need me to rip his dick off?”

Stiles lets out a sharp bark of laughter before saying, “You know, Peter asked me the same thing.” She sighed and leaned back against her pillows. “No, you don’t need to. We had a very emotional conversation of sorts after that.”

Erica calms down and asks, “What kind of conversation?”

Stiles sits up and says, “That’s actually what made me plan this get together.” Everyone perks up at that and look at her. “Jackson told me he’s gay, and that he has a crush on Danny.”

Lydia looks mildly confused, “Are you sure? Because they’ve been friends for ever and he never mentioned it to me.”

Stiles shrugs, “Why would he tell you? You were his girlfriend and you are a very scary demanding woman and if you aren’t pleased you tend to threaten with bodily harm.”

Lydia seems to consider this and Allison nods enthusiastically. “Well, that makes sense, I guess.”

 Stiles nods and says, “Anyway, I made the perfect plan to try to get them together. You guys in?” They all nod, so Stiles proceeds to tell them the plan.

By the time Stiles is done explaining the plan, The Amazing Spiderman is long over and the next move set up is playing. That movie happens to be Thor, and they’re all enjoying watching the muscled blonde smash his cup on the ground when Erica says, “I wonder what Peter’s looks like.”

Stiles claps her hands over her eyes and cries out, “NO. NO IMAGES. STOP. NO. WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT. NOPE.”

Erica laughs and Stiles glares at her when she removes her hands from her face. Allison pipes up and says, “I was actually wondering about Greenberg.” Lydia nods in agreement and they both turn to Stiles.

Stiles grimaces as she thinks about what happened yesterday. “Average, I guess.” They all nod and look back at her laptop. After a few minutes, she adds in a low voice, “Average enough for Coach Finstock to want him.”

Stiles smirks as she watch all of them whips their heads back to look at her. Lydia’s voice is full of disbelief when she lets out a breathy, “What?”

Erica, who’s much more graceful, falls off the bed and shouts, “WHAT?” Allison sits there, her mouth open, but nothing comes out.

Stiles laughs and pats the bedding next to her, “Listen up children, and let me tell you about the horrifying story that is Greenstock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for submitting your prompts! Even if you don't win, there might be a chance that I'll write it because I loved all of them.
> 
> But now here are the winners:
> 
> Third Place: Klaine43: Stiles and Derek are in the kitchen doing something. The Sheriff, not knowing that his son and his boyfriend were in the house, brings a mystery person. They are starting to do something sexual (clothing gone, fly open, etc.) when Stiles and Derek come out of the kitchen catching them in the act.
> 
> Second Place: Taetae: Stiles was born succubus and nobody knows. She keeps it a secret until the Alpha Pack comes and the only way to stop them is to reveal herself.
> 
> First Place: Njflkf: The Sheriff asks Stiles to bring Derek over for dinner. Stiles thinks his father finds out about his secret relationship with Derek and starts freaking out. Meanwhile the Sheriff actually got the woman he's been dating pregnant, and the best part is that she's a werewolf.
> 
> All of the stories will be done by the first week of November, and I'll message the winners when they're up.


	18. CLUBBIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lil nuggets!
> 
> Here is this weeks chapter, and we are finally getting into the first arch of the story!!!! 
> 
> I am in the middle of writing the first place prompt but I wont post it until all of them are done.
> 
> This chapter is un'beta'd so please tell me if there's any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Derek looked around the club. The bright flashing lights were starting to hurt his eyes, his nose was pretty much broken since all he could smell was sweat, and he’s pretty sure his ears are bleeding from the horrible music that’s playing.

If anyone asked him the reason came here to get away from where Cora and Peter were probably ruining his kitchen with their horrible baking. The real reason was to try to stop pining for the stupid hyperactive teenager known as Stiles. It’s been a month since Stiles got back from vacation with her dad, and she only saw Derek for the short hour three weeks ago. Okay, so that might be his fault since he hadn’t invited her to any of the pack meetings. It’s not like he would’ve turned her away if she came or if she asked about it, he just didn’t want to initiate a conversation with her, because he was afraid of his own feelings. He tried to tell himself that he was being stupid and a twenty three year old like him shouldn’t have this big of a crush on a dorky high schooler. Especially since he thought said high schooler was a guy up until a month ago; he thought he was gay for Stiles, and that scared him since it showed he would like her in any form.

If that wasn’t bad enough, apparently she was going out with _Jackson_ of all people. It’s not like Derek doesn’t like Jackson, he’s part of the pack, and he wouldn’t intentionally hurt him. Well, there was that time where he bit Jackson hoping the bite wouldn’t take and end up killing him. That ended up being one of the worst decisions of his life considering instead of dying or becoming a werewolf, Jackson became a killer lizard and murdered a shit on of people. Whoops.

He knows that they call it crush for a reason; he’s know since he was sixteen when Kate Argent, not that he knew she was an Argent back then, burned his family alive. Yeah, so he was pretty familiar with the term.

So, anger, longing, and determination brought him here to the local straight club, Bananza. It’s a horrible name but it could be worse. Derek leans on the bar, chugging his weird mixed drink that’s ultimately not going to affect him since he’s a werewolf, and trying to feel somewhat good about himself. It’s not working.

Just as he’s about to give in and leave and woman with dark brown hair catches his eye. Her hair is pulled into a messy pony tail and she threw her head back and laughed. After a while she seemed to notice him staring and she looks at him with lust filled brown eyes. Not as pretty as Stiles’s, his mind supplies. He shakes his head trying to clear the thoughts. The woman gives him a seductive smile and walks over to him, swaying her hips.

When she reaches the bar, Derek is finally able to tell how attractive she is. Well, how attractive she would be to other people because his type consists of Stiles and only Stiles. She waves her hand at the bar tender and orders a drink. The man slides some weird pink drink at her and she thanks him while batting her eyes lashes. Derek tries not to roll his eyes; he fails, but she doesn’t notice.

She turns so him while sipping her drink and flashes him a lust filled smile. “Hello.” Her voice is high and kind of squeaky. Derek instantly is turned off. He likes girls with lower voices, like Stiles.

 _No_. He tells himself. _We are trying to get away from Stiles._

He gives her his biggest fake smile and says, “Hi.”

Her grin widens and rubs her leg against his, he makes himself stop from pushing her away and running out. “I’m Paige Parker.” She practically purrs.

“Derek. Derek Hale.” He says holding out his hand. Paige takes it and pulls him forward to where their lips are almost touching. She glances down at his mouth before up at his eyes. Before he could move she slams their lips together and forcibly opens his mouth with her tongue.

It took all his strength not to push her off of him, like he did with Erica. He waits until Paige pulls back and smirks at him. “You wanna go to my place?”

He figures, why not, it’s not like he’s going to be in a relationship with her. He nods and she grabs his hand and leads him towards the exit.

They get in their separate cars and Derek follows her to her ‘place’. That place turns out to be a crappy apartment on the outskirts of town. He’s not judging her since he has no place to do so; he lived in a burned out collapsing shell of a house. He thinks that if he wanted to he could just drive away but his brain tells him that he drove the whole way here, why the hell not.

Derek parked his car next to Paige’s and turned off the ignition. He took a deep breath, if he was going to do this, then he can’t think about Stiles. He opened the car do and slammed it behind himself when he got out.

Paige walks up to him and grabs his hand. She drags him to the front f the building and only lets go to open the door. They’re silent as they walk up to her apartment, and he can hear her heartbeat and all his brain could think is, _not as pretty as Stiles’s._

Paige opens the door, and he follows her inside; she closes the door and slams him against it. Suddenly her mouth is against his and her tongue is down his throat again, ew, and she’s pulling his shirt over his head. He can’t help but think, _this escalated quickly_. Paige pulls back and pulls off her own shirt with grace Stiles probably wouldn’t of- _shit, not supposed to be thinking about Stiles._

Paige grabs his hand and leads him to what he assumes is the bedroom. Someone else would be probably excited but all Derek can think is, _I hope I don’t say Stiles’s name._


	19. Go home Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the latish update. I've been drowning in school work lately, and haven't found the time to write. I've had so much homework, that when I'm done, I pass out from exhaustion. I also have been having major writers block, to the point where writing isn't fun for me. Every time I try to write the prompts, they never come out the way I want it to, and I really want it to be perfect for you guys.
> 
> So next week, I might not be able to update, but if I do it will either be on Saturday or Sunday. I will try my best to finish the prompts by the end of the first week of November.
> 
> This chapter is un'beta'd, please tell me if you catch any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Peter wakes up to the sound of the camaro rumbling into the drive way. He groans and stretches out on his bed like a cat. He blinks a few times letting his vision clear and thinks about how Derek didn’t come home last night; maybe he grew a pair and went to see Stiles. He reaches for his phone and checks to see if he had any messages; he didn’t. Peter would like to think that Stiles would have told him right away if Derek came to her house, but he isn’t so sure. He dials Stiles’s cell and after a few rings she picks up the phone.

“Herro?” Someone who is not Stiles says into the phone. He can tell it’s on speaker by the way he can hear everything that’s going on in the background.

He hears Stiles groan out, “Errca who’s it?”

He chuckles to himself as Erica replies to Stiles, “You gotta person.”

Peter can hear the phone being tossed, the sound of something shattering, a scream of, “THAT WAS EXPESIVE YOU SHIT” a reply of, “THAT’S FROM IKEA YOU LIAR”, a yelp, something that sounds like multiple bodies falling, and someone shouting, “GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF ME.” And that person yelling back, “WOW FUCK YOU. YOU WISH YOUR ASS WAS PERFECT LIKE MINE.”

“Guuuyyyysss.” Stiles lets out a muffled whine, and Peter hears her shuffling to get the phone, “stop yelling, my head hurts.”She finally seems to get a hold on the phone and says, “Hey Peter, you’re on speaker by the way.”

“I know. What’d you do last night?” Peter asks while yawning.

“Why do you wanna know? You wanna live vicariously through me since your old now and can’t have fun?” Stiles snapped into the phone, her voice a little wobbly. “Huh? HUH?”

“Are you drunk?” Peter snorted into the phone.

“Maybe. What’s it to ya?” Stiles huffed. He could practically hear her crossing her arms.

“Did you get in trouble? Do you need my help?” Peter asked, taking a sniff of a grey shirt on the ground.

“Wow, it’s not like we murdered anybody.” Stiles says. She pulls her head away from the phone and asks, “Did we kill anybody?”

“No, it doesn’t smell like blood.” Erica says back.

“Oh. Okay.” Stiles brings her face back towards the phone. “We just watched movies and participated in underage drinking.”

Peter laughed and asked, “Who’s we?”

“Uhhhh. Me, obviously, Erica, Allison, and Lydia.” Stiles said. “I thought I told you. Why’d you think I wanted the alcohol that could get wolfies wasted like a banana peel?”

“That’s not a saying Stiles!” He could hear Allison yell in the background.

“Yes it is, you monkey lover!” Stiles shouted back to her. “To answer your question Peter, five.” Stiles said into the phone, all her words slurred together.

“Are you still drunk?” Peter asked. He looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven in the morning.

“I plead the fifteenth.” Stiles giggled into the phone.

“It’s the fifth you dumbass.” Lydia shouted at Stiles, and then there was a loud thump, another yelp, a loud fart, and a lot of laughter.

After about five minutes of the constant laughing, Stiles seemed to remember he was still on the phone and said, “You still there Petey-poo?”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Yes. Anyway, I don’t need you anymore. Go have fun, don’t get hurt, or pregnant or all that.”

“Okay.” Stiles said, and then out of the phone, “LET’S GET CAPTAIN MUSTERSEED ON SKYPE!”

Peter hung up the phone after he heard the shouts from the other girls which consisted of, “HELL YEAH,” and, “I WANNA FUCK HIS BRAINS OUT!” and, “EW WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

Peter got out of his bed and walked out of his room. He creeped down the steps making sure that he didn’t make a sound. Once he got to the bottom, he went and stood right behind the door, so that when Derek opened it, he wouldn’t see Peter.

After a few minutes, the door finally opened and Derek quietly stepped inside. He let the door shut behind him and Peter waited a few seconds to let Derek think he came back unnoticed, before saying, “Hey there.”

Derek jumped and glared at Peter with red eyes expecting him to crumble and bare his neck. Unfortunately, Peter grew up with a cocky alpha brother who loved to torment him when he was younger, and built up immunity pretty quickly.

When Peter didn’t react, Derek’s frown increased and he crossed his arms over his chest. “What.”

Peter raised his hands up in surrender and tried to stop from smirking, “Nothing.”

Derek glared a little while longer before letting out a deep sigh and saying, “I’m taking a shower.”

He shoved Peter out of the way to get to the stair case and stomped his way up. Peter turned towards Derek as said, “You know Cora’s still sleeping right?”

A flash of guiltiness crossed Derek’s face before he turned back around and continued up the stairs quietly.

~~

Boyd was sitting under the shade of the huge tree in front of the Hale house, and watching Jackson and Scott beat the crap out of each other. It would’ve been somewhat interesting if he hadn’t seen their display of stupidity every other week. He could see all their weak spots and could easily see that this wasn’t actual training but more of a pissing contest. Derek noticed that too, and that was why he was yelling at them while Cora, Peter, and Isaac sat on the steps of the house, chatting.

Boyd contemplated how he was going to manage to convince Derek to let him eat the last Klondike bar when Stiles’s banged up Jeep rolled into view. Stiles, Erica, Allison, and Lydia all exited from the car and the wave of smell wafting off of them is a mix of cheese and alcohol. From the way they walked, Boyd could tell they were all still drunk; Stiles and Allison more than Lydia and Erica. Scott and Jackson stopped fighting, and everyone else looked up and watched the four girls approach.

 Stiles looked like she wanted to be mad but her face looked more confused than anything. She marched up to Derek and stoped a foot in front of him. “You are a douchebag.” She slurred. “I am the pack and you didn’t invite me to the meetings.” She looked slightly sad when she said, “Why bro? Why?”

Derek opened his mouth to answer but Stiles stopped him by pushing her finger to his lips and going, “SHHHH!” By the way Derek’s nose scrunches up and he looks like he’s going to throw up, Boyd thinks that he’d rather not know what she did with that hand.

Stiles removed her finger much to Derek’s relief and continued speaking in a drunken slur. “I know alpha’s are ‘posed to invite all the pack and I AM PACK. I WAS HERE FROM THE BEGINNING. I MADE PETER BITE SCOTT!” She stopped and blinked a few times before correcting herself, “Well actually I didn’t make him, BUT I CAUSED IT SO THERE. I WAS HERE AND THEN YOU COME ALL UP IN MY BIDNESS!” She yelled gesturing at him. “YOU COME HERE WITH YOUR SIX PACK AND YOUR CALVES AND YOUR STUPID FIRM MUSCLES AND YOUR GOD DAMN BEAUTIFUL ASS.” She flung her hands up in the air, and Derek blushed. “OH GOD YOUR ASS IS HONESTLY NOT FAIR.”

“Stiles get on topic.” Allison gently reminded her.

“RIGHT!” Stiles shouted and wobbled into Derek’s personal space. She jabbed his chest with her finger and yelled, “I DECLARE MYSELF MAMMA ALPHA AND YOU SHALL BE MY BITCH! I WILL FIGHT YOU TO THE PAIN!” She threw herself at him and began slapping his chest with her hands. Derek just stood there in shock, taking her weak attack, and not reacting.

 After about two minutes of Stiles struggling to bring down Derek she gave an aggravated grunt and punched him in the face with all of her might. She recoiled back and cradled her hand to her chest and screamed, “GOD FUCKING DAMN IT OW.” She glared at him and kneed him in the groin. Derek fell to the ground with a grunt, cupped his crotch, curled up into a ball, and began to whimper.

Stiles threw her hands up in the air and shouted, “BADDA BING BADDA BOOM! ALPHA BITCH IS IN DA HOUSE!” She then proceeded to pass out.

It took about five seconds for Peter to react. He went and picked up Stiles’s limp body and announced, “I’m taking her to the hospital. Who wants to come with me?”

Lydia, Erica, Allison all went with him and Derek was still on the ground in a ball. Boyd decided to take up the opportunity and said, “I’m gonna get the last Klondike bar.”

He started walking to the house and Scott stopped him and said childishly, “No I want it!”

Boyd looked at him for a second before punching him in the face and sprinting into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who caught the princess bride quote?


	20. The Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating, I just haven't had the time.   
> I'm really, really sad to say that I will not be updating for at least two weeks due to the fact that my grandfather has died and I am not in the mood to write at all. It's already hard enough to be focusing on school when all I want to do is just lay in my bed and not do anything. The prompt winner's fics will be held back until I update again. 
> 
> If you want to contact me, just drop it in my tumblrs ask box: lunar-lux.tumblr.com
> 
> This chapter is un'beta'd so please tell me if there's any mistakes, thanks.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_Stiles stands tall in the field, the wind whipping her hair, and the ripped off bottom of her long red dress. There were dirt and grass stains on her knees and hands. She held a long broad sword in one hand and a glowing candle in the other. There was a loud wailing in the background that caused the lumpy and blurred out figures to crouch down and shake. As the wailing got closer it became a loud shriek that made Stiles want to cover her ears with her hands, but she doesn’t. The screaming cuts off and is replaced with a loud, pained howl that fills Stiles with anger. The blurred figures begin to crouch in a defensive position and start to let out matching growls. She hears the tell tale sound of an arrow flying through the air and sees one of the figures drop to the ground with a thud and hears it begin to whine. She lets out a snarl and lunges forward._

Stiles jerks awake and the first thing she feels is immense pain in her left hand. Her dreams were getting weirder and weirder, and she blames it on her lifestyle. Maybe she should get therapy.

Stiles slowly opens her eyes and groans when the annoyingly bright fluorescent lights of the hospital come into view. She quickly shuts her eyes after a split second and thinks, _if I can’t see it, then it can’t see me._ Then she thinks she’s being a fucking idiot because there is no possible way she can just teleport out of the hospital just by shutting her eyes.

She sits there for a minute, completely still, trying to remember what happened the night before. Her last memory was dipping her hand in a bowl of boiling water mixed with vinegar, rosemary and eggs? She screamed, but her hand shouldn’t be hurting this much, let alone make her go to the hospital. She’s had _way_ worse than a slightly charred hand, and shit wasn’t that messed up.

Stiles sighs and decides that she should probably open her eyes and explain to her father that it’s not what it looks like. She blinks a few times, rubs her face, and then fully opens her eyes and is greeted not by the sight of her father, but Peter.

He smiles at her and says in a babying voice, “Hey sleepy head!”

She winces as her head pounds a little more and tries to say “water” but it comes out as, “Wahhtah.”

Peter smiles sympathetically and hands her the cup next to the bed and places the straw in her mouth. “Do you remember anything?”

Stiles lets go of the straw, smacks her lips together, and says, “I can’t remember past sticking my hand in a boil pot.”

Peter looks off to the side, and Stiles turns her head to see Erica, Allison, and Lydia there.

Lydia frowns a little and says, “That was quite a while ago.”

“Really?” Stiles looks down at her left hand and sees a cast that goes up to the middle of her forearm. All at once the memories of the past _freaking day_ flood back into her mind. She sits there, mouth slightly gaping, eyes wide and filled with horror as she remembers what she did to Derek. She walked up to her alpha and _kneed him in the balls_.

 _Shit,_ she thought. _God fucking damn it._

She looks up at her friends and asks, “Why didn’t you stop me from kneeing Derek?”

Erica lets out a lout, sharp laugh. “What fun would that be?”

“C’mon it’s not like you challenged him… oh wait! You did.” Lydia smirks.

“I would’ve shot him for you if you asked.” Allison says sweetly.

Stiles sighs and runs a hand through her hair, “I need new friends.”

“No you don’t!” Peter says cheerily.

Stiles shoots him a glare and hisses, “You’re the worst godfather ever. Such a letdown, man.”

Peter opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Ms. McCall walking into the room.

Melissa walks up to Stiles’s bed and smiles. “Good to see you up.”

“Good to be up.” Stiles replies smiling back.

“These guys told me that you “fell”, broke your hand, and passed out from the pain.” Melissa says shooting a look at the girls and Peter. She turns to look at Stiles again. “Now since you’re up, you’re going to tell me the truth.”

Stiles sighs and knows that she’s not getting out of this. “You won’t tell my dad right?”

Melissa stalls for a second and shrugs, “Not unless it’s really bad.”

Stiles nods and starts, “Well I was having a sleepover with Erica, Allison, and Lydia. We uh… partook in some underage drinking, and I had a little-“Erica coughs loudly cutting off Stiles, and looks at her. Stiles raises her hands in surrender. “Ugh fine. I had a lot to drink and I was really drunk throughout the morning and I made the decision to go confront Derek.” Melissa raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t drive; Lydia did, since she was sober. I challenged Derek for his alpha status, punched him in the face resulting in me breaking my hand, and kneed him in the crotch.” She says finishing. She claps her hand on her cast stump and says, “Yep.”

Melissa shakes her head and sighs, “I won’t tell your father. You’ll be able to get out of her within the hour; I’ll make sure of it.” She moves to get up and pats Stiles’s hand, the unbroken one. “Bye dear.”

Melissa leaves the room and once she’s gone Peter says, “She’s so awesome.”

Stiles shoots a glare at him and says, “Don’t even go there.”

Peter looks back at her innocently and asks, “Do you think she’d go out with me if I asked?”

Stiles rolls her eyes and deadpans, “Yeah definitely. She’d totally go out with the man who bit her son without consent and turned him into a werewolf dragging him into the supernatural problems of the world and making everyone’s lives ten times harder. She’d love to go out with the man who tried, and succeeded to kill a shit ton of people, and who had his throat slashed open and was resurrected. Definitely Peter. You’re a catch.”

Peter looks at her, offended and crosses his arms, “You don’t have to be such an ass about it.”

Lydia pipes up from where she was standing in the back of the room, “I enjoyed burning your ass once, I’ll do it again.”

Peter looks ever more offended now, which Stiles thought would be virtually impossible, but apparently not, and says, “Wow, I’m getting all the love today aren’t I?”

“Get used to it.” Says Cora, who walked in without anyone noticing.


End file.
